cayendo en el juego
by Glory-chan
Summary: Carrie ha estado formando un plan macabro para que los Newmans triunfe pero...eso acosta de que y mandando a lenny a ensuciarse las manos jugando a ciegas y cayendo en el juego . Laney,lenny y Corey encuentran sentimientos aunque si no lo hacen a tiempo todo podria salir mal y...¿cual sera la verdadera razon de este juego?(lo se mal sumary pero pasen y lean no se arrepentiran)chaoo
1. un plan entre manos

**Jo-Jo-Jo oooola bueno aquí su servidora trayéndoles otra historia para pasar el rato y pos por allí sacarles una sonrisa y también tengo que aclara pues que no he subido nada pues no tenía mucho tiempo y pues buju bueno sé que me he ido gran rato peeero TT_TT bueno no impedirá que siga entregándoles historias n.n, eso sí tardare un poco (o un montón dependiendo ¬¬) pero ok, no los aburro más y pues sin más ni más el fic**

**Declaimer: Grojband no me pertenece si no a su respectivo dueño **

Era una tarde común y corriente un joven chico pelirrojo, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Peaceville estaba tan ocupado pensando ,en quien sabe que que ,no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento que dos sombras desde hace rato lo venían siguiendo

El nombre de este joven (por si aún no queda claro ¬¬) era Lenny nepp justo estaba a punto de entrar a una cafetería cuando fue detenido por las dos sombras

Lenny: pero que rayos-pero una de las sombras le tapó la boca

¿?:Shhhh somos nosotras-se oyó une voz femenina

¿? 2:ahh hace rato que nos teníamos que ir tú paseando muy contento por allí que acaso no te acuerdas que teníamos una junta muy importante-se escuchó otra voz de chica

Lenny: pues perdón y ¿a donde se supone que debíamos ir?-rascándose detrás del cuello por pena ya que si se le había olvidado XD

¿? 2:ahhh Lenny - pegándose en la frente

Lenny: lo siento Kim jeje y

¿?: bueno si nos llegan a regañar por llegar tarde tú eres el culpable entendido-poniéndose las manos en la cintura

Lenny: si Konnie u.u

Kim: bueno no perdamos más tiem -pero antes de terminar su oración su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo contesto

=-_**inicio de la conversación**_-=

Kim: hola

¿?: cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no gusta que lleguen tarde-contesto una voz grave y ronca

Kim: si si lo sentimos no volverá a suceder vamos en camino

konnie: aparte fue culpa de Lenny-susurro en el teléfono

¿?:ok pero no tarden más los quiero aquí en 5 minutos oyeron

Kim: si como lo ordenes

=-_**fin de la conversación**_-=

Kim: bueno ya oyeron mejor apurarnos

Y así Kim, konnie y Lenny se fueron resignados a lugar que anteriormente ya habían quedado de acuerdo

_5 minutos después_

Konnie: ok chicos están listos para que los regañen como nunca en su vida porque tardamos media hora en llegar aquí u.u- algo asustado a Lenny y Kim asintieron también algo asustados-ok-

y abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos y dejo ver lo que había detrás de ella, dejando al descubierto un cuarto oscuro y a la vista de cualquiera horrible, había ciertas cosas en el suelo que tenía diversas formas y se podían escuchar uno que otro quejido por allí ,entraron temblando del miedo y Konnie buscando el apagador para prender las luces de ese cuarto

cuando lo consigue se pudo ver un cuarto ya iluminado con un montos de papeles tirados en la una cama y el suelo

¿?:ahhhh no no apaguen esa luz ahhh- se podía volver a escuchar esa voz ronca que antes había contestado el teléfono y el cama de la habitación se podía ver como algo se retorcía

Kim: Carrie por favor levántate de allí ,ya tienes 4 días en cama un resfriado no tarda tanto-rodando los ojos

Carrie: a no entonces porque sigo ronca cof cof- decía mientras se levantaba de la cama- bueno bueno ya empezando la junta, ahora siéntense

Se sentaron los 3 chicos en unas sillas en la habitación mientras que Carrie se colocaba enfrente de ellos y luego colocando una pizarra y tomando una vara larga

Carrie: bueno chicos, estos días había estado muy ocupada planeando una estrategia para que lo Newmans sea la mejor banda de Peaceville, ahora Lenny pon mucha atención – y empieza a apuntar la pizarra- primero tenemos a nuestro enemigo mortal- decía mientras apuntaba en la pizarra un imagen de los Grojband-y sobre todo a su líder Corey hemos estado en estado de observación intensiva estos días así que-

Lenny: "Observación intensiva" quieres decirme que lo has estado espiando ¬¬

_Pequeños flasblacks _

_1.- Carrie detrás de unos arbustos con binoculares estando, los Grojbands en la cochera_

_2.-Carrie con un bigote y detrás de un periódico, los Grojbands caminando en la calle _

_3.-los Grojbands comprando un helado y después de irse el heladero se quita la máscara y deja ver que era Carrie y niño que estaba a punto de comprar de comprar helado sale corriendo XD_

_Fin flasblacks_

Carrie: nooooooo

Konnie: claro que sí, si no fue así como te resfriaste

_Flasblack _

_Corey entra a su casa y ya no hay nadie más y de un árbol sale con hojas en el cabello_

_Carrie: perfecto ya tengo todo lo necesario .ahora ya puedo irme a mi casa tranquila- dándose media vuelta para retirarse cuando le cae un monto de agua encima dejándola empapada _

_Kim: listo Corey ya tire el agua helada por la ventana- se podía ver a kin por la ventana con una cubeta_

_Corey: a gracias kin ya se pueden ir…uff que ya me molestaba tener esa cubeta allí ya no tenía sed _

_Kon: a ok adiós _

_Kin: adiós Corey: adiós_

_Y así se fue Carrie toda empapada y gruñendo_

_Flasblack_

Lenny: bueno, bueno y… no vas a seguir tu plan o

Carrie: ¡NO!-se veía desesperada- tú más que nadie debe saber el plan de pie a cabeza

Lenny: bueno entonces sigue y… como porque yo tengo que aprendérmelo ¿eh? o-O

Carrie: escucha, con mi "observación intensiva" por fin descubrí el punto débil de Corey y como si lo utilizamos bien Grojband desaparecerá para siempre -apuntando con la vara una imagen de Laney-wuajajajaja

**Bueno planeaba hacerlo más largo pero ya lo es así que lo decidí dejar a la mitad pero espero que les guste dejen reviews lo más seguro es que suba otra historia pronto ya que tengo algo de tiempo y me encuentro inspirada los quiero queridos lectores se despide Gloryy-chan **

**CHAO CHAO **


	2. pequeño ingenuo

**Jo-Jo jo-oooLA k asen XD X3 bueno como vi que si les agrado esta nueva historia aquí la continuación. Ok no tengo nada más que decir nada más que actualice rápido ya que tenía tiempo y cuando no tenga tiempo y ni algo de inspiración pues no subiré nada… y pues nada más **

**Sin más ni más el fic **

_Algo del capi anterior_

_Carrie: escucha, con mi "observación intensiva" por fin descubrí el punto débil de Corey y como si lo utilizamos bien Grojband desaparecerá para siempre -apuntando con la vara una imagen de Laney-wuajajajaja _

_Fin_

Carrie: wuajajajajajaja jajajajaj wuajajajaja cof cof cof- tose desesperadamente- ahhh maldito resfriado – decía mientras se limpiaba la nariz y se ponía verde- odio estar enferma cof cof

Lenny: ¿y eso que? Laney sea su punto débil que tiene que ver ¬¬U -dijo cruzando los brazos- y sobre todo ¿en qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-dijo fastidiado ya que no entendía

Carrie se queda totalmente congelada*oh no que he dicho*- si Laney es una parte fundamental, la única chica y la única bajista sin ella Grojband desaparecerá digo ella es la parte débil de Grojband…si de Grojband -dijo sudando muy nerviosa

Lenny: claro que no simplemente la reemplazan y ya….- lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-no creo que sea tan importante para que Grojband se separe ¿o sí? o_O

Carrie: dio un suspiro largo y ya algo aliviada-*este niño deberás no entiende y…..eso es….. excelente wuajajajaja tal vez Grojband la remplace, pero hay alguien no puede así porque así jejejeje*- ok pero escucha bien tu Lenny te aras su "amigo" y cuando ya haigas ganado su confianza y "Cariño" estaremos listos para la siguiente parte del plan

Lenny: ¿y cuál es?-volteo a ver a los lados y vio que él era el único atento a lo que decía Carrie y Kim y konnie al contraria estaban aburridas y Kim parecía…algo enojada, fruce el ceño pero no lo tomo como algo importante

Carrie: tú te haces "amigo" de Corey y los demás, como vayan confiando en ti, tú haces que ellos desconfíen de ellos y el plan dará frutos wuajajajaja

Lenny: y como planeas que engañe a Laney y luego a los demás si ellos me odian y no digamos que me agradan mucho también ¬¬

Carrie: wuajajajaja…no se u.u- y agacha la cabeza

Lenny: y para eso me hicieron venir aquí, sabes que Carrie espero que te mejores, pero yo me voy - se levanta de su asiento y abre la puerta- adiós

Chicas: adiós – konnie y Kim se dieron vuelta hacia Carrie enojadas y ella, en el momento que Lenny salió de la habitación una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y volvió a reír como loca

Carrie: wuajajajaja todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan como Laney se acercara a él, eso yo ya lo tengo arreglado tontito de Lenny - lo dijo con toda la confianza del mundo y algo de satisfacción

Konnie: yo sigo creyendo que le tuviste de decirle todo el plan-dijo con los brazos cruzados

Carrie: si claro- burlándose de su amiga

Kim: no está bien lo que estás haciendo- dijo muy enojada y gritando a Carrie con los brazos cruzados

Carrie: ahhh cállate Kim que me duele mucho la cabeza, aparte lo hago por la banda- dijo acostados en la cama y provocando que la furia de Kim creciera

Kim: ¡NO ES CIERTO TU LO ESTAS HACIENDO POR….!- pero fue detenida por su gemela Konnie la cual negaba con la cabeza indicándole que parara y logro calmarla

Las dos gemelas levantaron la vista para ver a una Carrie en un mar de llanto

Kim: llora todo lo que quieras, pero no estoy de acuerdo que juegues con los sentimientos de alguien más oíste-

Dijo Kim dándose media vuelta y retirándose de la habitación mientras de ella la seguía su gemela dejando a Carrie totalmente sola en su habitación

En ese momento se quite las sabanas de encima para descubrir que su llanto era de alegría mientras sostenía una imagen de Corey entre sus manos

Carrie: jejejeje Corey Riffin hare que tu corazón se rompa en mil pedazos sufras por dentro la mayor tristeza de tu vida y te sientas un total insecto. ¡Una cucaracha! Te pisare y desearas nunca haber formado Grojband .Conseguiré mi objetivo ya lo veras Grojband desaparecerá de eso yo me aseguro wuajajajajaja lo lograre y nadie NADIE me detendrá jajajaja

**Bueno bueno espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo, quiero agradecerles a ustedes mis lectores por leer esta pequeña historia y dejar su reviews (sigan dejando ok ¬¬ X3) los quiero chulísimos lectores **

**Chao chaoo **


	3. llena de ilusion

**Ola k asen X3 ok no sé si pueda actualizar más seguido u.u pero tratare de recuperarme ok, espero que estén felices con esta continuación les agrede, pero solo algo no quiero que crean que Carrie es una psicópata loca aunque lo parezca nada aquí es lo que parece ¬w¬ **

**Sin más ni más el fic **

_Un poco del capi anterior _

_Dijo Kim dándose media vuelta y retirándose de la habitación mientras de ella la seguía su gemela dejando a Carrie totalmente sola en su habitación _

_En ese momento se quite las sabanas de encima para descubrir que su llanto era de alegría mientras sostenía una imagen de Corey entre sus manos_

_Carrie: jejejeje Corey Riffin hare que tu corazón se rompa en mil pedazos sufras por dentro la mayor tristeza de tu vida y te sientas un total insecto. ¡Una cucaracha! Te pisare y desearas nunca haber formado Grojband .Conseguiré mi objetivo ya lo veras Grojband desaparecerá de eso yo me aseguro wuajajajajaja lo lograre y nadie NADIE me detendrá jajajaja_

_Fin_

Se puede ver a Carrie en su habitación como se estira para alcanzar el apagador mientras se podía oír su risa maniática entre llantos y risas y las luces de la habitación desaparecen y dejan ver otra vez ese horrible cuarto del terror

AL siguiente día en garaje de los Grojband

Corey: ¡excelente chicos muy buen trabajo!- gritaba muy feliz y dejando a un lado su guitarra- que buena idea de ensayar afuera chicos se siente el aire fresco- decía para luego dar un gran suspiro y bajando de un pequeño "escenario" de madera que ellos hicieron y se veía demasiado débil y que en cualquier momento se caería

Laney: si tienes razón Corey

Kin: si hermano se siente bastante bien estar aquí afuera - mientras que todos bajaban del "escenario"

Kon: yo sigo diciendo que aquí afuera nos da mucho el sol -3- quien fue el tonto que dio esta idea

Corey: la almohada, bueno es que ayer escuche una voz a la hora de dormir y dijo que ensayáramos afuera y pues afuera quise ensayar

Kon: tonta almohada -3- -n-

Corey: no seas así que al menos así practicamos cuando nos toque tocar en lugar abiertos …pues hay que mejorar la acústica y ya no es así lanes - dijo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros

Laney: s-si Corey – decía mientras tenia corazones en los ojos y un sonrojo notable en las mejillas

Corey: s-si y…y aparte -dijo soltando a Laney – si mejoramos todo Peaceville nos amara no lo creen par de gemelos- decía mientras que sus ojos crecían y jalaba a los gemelos a la banqueta y extendía los brazos a todo lo que daba

POV LANEY

Oh si –pensaba en mis adentros mientras veía la escena de los chicos y también me dio felicidad ya que era cierto todo por la banda y….pero rayos…Corey

Laney: si hoy le diré lo que siento de eso no hay duda, semanas de apoyo, ensayo internet y ver telenovelas para este momento debo hacerlo y lo hare bien Laney este es tu momento- dije para mí misma en un susurro para que los chicos no me escucharan

Laney:¡ oh Corey tango que decirte algo!- grite muy entusiasta y decidida y corriendo hacia los chicos

FIN POV LANEY

Más Laney no había visto una sombra que estaba detrás del arbusto que estaba detrás de ella el cual empezó a reír por lo bajo

La sombra y tenía una bolsa saco una canica de ella y con la mayor precisión del mundo tiro una canica y provoco que Laney…

POV LANEY (si otra vez ¬¬)

Miércoles por la tarde y tú que no llegas nooooo

Laney: noooo- grite me había resbalado con algo y oh no no no no no NO –auch – me sobe y los chicos por fin se dieron cuenta de que no estaba bien y de repente vi que una tabla del escenario se rompió y...y todos e vino para abajo

Haaa vi caerse los instrumentos encima de mí y AAUUCCHH la batería se vino sobre mí

Kin: Lanes- escuche su voz ya que la batería la tenía en la cabeza y escuche sus pasos dirigirse hacia mí per no podía ver así que decidí levantar la batería de mi cabeza y vi que kin y Kon se detuvieron y detenían a Corey

Laney: hey ¿que acaso no me van a ayudar? – dije muy enojada solo vi que kin saco su teléfono y…

Kon: foto pal' face :3 ¬w¬

Laney: !kinnn ¡-Grite más enojada que nunca y vi que dio resultado ya que tanto los dos gemelos estaban en un minuto riendo y al siguiente detrás de Corey pidiendo piedad

Corey: ya Laney cálmate – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora hasta que me vio bien y su cara cambio por completo- no puede ser los instrumentos- dijo tomando la batería de mi cabeza - ¡no puede ser se ha roto!-

Laney: Pues sí ,si no como pudo estar dentro de mi cabeza –dije con fastidio

Corey: pero que… donde se supone que podremos tocar y ahora que no podremos practicar esto es desastroso no no no y ahora que se supone- se veía muy furioso y ojos asesinos hacia mi

Kin: cálmate viejo esto no es nada ja en vez de preocuparte por Laney te preocupa una tonta batería de esto no te preocupes yo conozco a alguien que me puede darme uno nuevo por este, así que cálmate

Solo pude ver que Corey suspiro resignado

Corey: si tienes razón… sabes Laney …lo siento – dijo mientras me levantaba y me miraba con algo de preocupación-eh …lanes eh … que eso que me querías decir

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta al instante que me lo dijo Oh dios no he todos estos días de esfuerzos ,se fueron al caño ahora en estos momentos Corey ha de pensar que soy una idiota ya no puedo esto ya no

Laney: he yo-yo-yo solo te q-q-qu-quería decir que me voy a ir a casa es-estoy muy cansada

Corey: oh ah ok – lo vi algo decepcionado porque será

Laney: bueno ok ok me voy a casa nos vemos mañana chicos vale

Chicos : si adiós lanes

Apenas me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana corrí con todo a lo que daban mis piernas me tenía que esfumar de allí no no lo podía creer tanto esfuerzo para nada esto es es horrible .Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas pero no podía llorar no podía llorar enfrente de la gente y mi casa esta hacia el otro lado sabia de solo un lugar cercano aquí y ese es el parque

Vi el arco que es del parque entre sin que me importara lo que pasara a mi alrededor me metí entre los arbustos y pude ver un pequeño prado vacío a excepción de un árbol hermoso donde estaba la sombra el aire movía mi pelo corto

Y justo en ese momento me imagino a un Corey y a mi sentados en un picnic muy felices y el me abraza

No lo resistí mas y revente en llanto ay me puse en forma fetal debajo de ese hermoso paisaje arruinado por mi tristeza

**:,c bueno espero que les haiga gustado queridos lectores pero no me maten por fi los quiero mucho y soy muy bonita para morir XD ok no .-. Esperen el próximo capítulo creo que no subiré nada por ahora buju no tendre mucho tiempo –n– así que los dejo con este capi y nada más se despide Gloryyy-chan **

**CHAO0 CHAO :3 **


	4. hasta aqui ya estoy harto

**Ooola –n– los extrañe mucho TTOTT si me fui un montón pero, se me borraron mis historia y luego no me dejaban ni tocar el computador y fue horrible fue horrible, cuando vi que la conti de esta historia y la otra no estaban me dio un infarto…pero reviví para escribir esta parte XD ya cuando la termine me volveré a morir ok quiero decir que agradezco mucho sus reviews que me inspiraron a seguir **

**Ok no los aburro diciendo porque me tarde tanto es subir esto y…**

**Sin más ni más el fic**

_**Decleimer: Grojband no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador y esta historia no es hecha con fines de lucro **_

_Vi el arco que es del parque entre sin que me importara lo que pasara a mi alrededor me metí entre los arbustos y pude ver un pequeño prado vacío a excepción de un árbol hermoso donde estaba la sombra el aire movía mi pelo corto _

_Y justo en ese momento me imagino a un Corey y a mi sentados en un picnic muy felices y el me abraza y sonríe y…y me da un tierno beso_

_No lo resistir mas y revente en llanto allí me puse en forma fetal debajo de ese hermoso paisaje arruinado por mi tristeza_

_Fin :'C_

Estaba tan triste no podía ser esto posible Me dolía el corazón no sé qué hacer ahora tantos intentos fallidos de que mi corazón sea feliz al lado de Corey que creo que estoy destinada a nunca estar con el

Lo único que queda por hacer ahora es ahogarme con mis lágrimas ya que no tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimientos a Corey.

Pensar en que me había unido a la banda solo por el que he hecho tantas tonterías para verlo feliz y que lo he querido tanto que me he pasado noches entera pidiendo que al día siguiente me recibe con una sonrisa y un abrazo o que nos volvamos a tropezar y besarlo solo una vez más… ahora saber…que…nunca nada de esto será posible

Solo queda ahora lamentarme y mañana talvez volverme a llenar de ilusión con su sonrisa para solo volver a sufrir y llorar cada vez que veo la realidad

_En otra parte del parque_

Carrie: rayos donde esta…le voy a hablar

==_inicio de la conversación==_

_Carrie: Lenny…_

_Lenny: ¿si Carrie…Carrie d-_

_Carrie: DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS – grito a todo pulmón_

_Lenny: Carrie estoy en tu casa- dijo pero tenía todo su cabello al lado opuesto del celular y tirado en el suelo_

_Carrie: y por qué estás en mi casa –dijo muy enojada- yo te cite en el parque cerca de mi casa no en mi casa….NO EN MI CASA-_

_Lenny: jejeje emmm entonces creo que me equivoque ummm…..pero creo que en realidad dijiste en mi c-_

_Carrie: CALLATE AARRGG-_

_==fin de la llamada== (del lado de Lenny)_

Lenny: bueno creo que es mejor ir al parque – da un pequeño suspiro- hay ya no que hacer contigo Carrie – se va de la habitación

(En el parque)

_5 minutos después _

POV LENNY

Ummm donde estará Carrie volteo a ver a todos lados y no encuentro rastro de Carrie creo que lo mejor será llamarle y allí ya ver donde nos vemos

==Inicio de la llamada== (se les acabara el saldo XD)

Lenny: oye Carrie en que parte del parque estas

Carrie: ¿cómo que donde estoy? estoy en mi casa TONTO

Lenny: Como es eso arg CARRIEEE- dijo algo sorprendido

Carrie: bueno ya que estas allí me puedes traer mi gorro creo que lo deje en donde estaba hace rato

Lenny: arg esto no puede ser posible 0n0 ok Carrie…pero dime donde diablos se supone que estabas

Carrie: vez una fuente

Lenny: si estoy enfrente de ella- dándose la vuelta y ver que estaba enfrente a una pequeña fuente

Carrie: ok entonces vas a ver unos pequeños arbustos junto a un cartel que dice no tire la basura en su lugar

Lenny: si aquí esta

Carrie: y entra en los arbusto y veras un gran árbol y...bueno creo que allí lo deje allí estaba sentada cuando entre al parque

Lenny: ok lo tratare de encontrar- estaba muy fastidiado

== fin de la llamada==

Empecé a caminar a donde Carrie me indico estaba muy enojado con ella solo me hacía dar vueltas y solo para cosas inútiles…está mal esa niña hasta pierde las cosas que tiene en la cabeza…bueno que esperaba si se le perdió un tornillo que no se le va perder…ummm que raro cartel

Estaba tomando agua y dejo la botella totalmente vacía y empiezo a volver a leer

Lenny: no tirar la basura en el bote….bueno – y tira la botella dentro del bote – hacer todo lo contrario de lo que te dice un cartel ¡listo!

Bueno ahora a buscar la gorra de Carrie es una tonta entre donde los arbustos que Carrie me había dicho y pude ver que precisamente había un prado era muy bonito diciendo la verdad y así allí está el árbol

Ya no quiero dar más vueltas en vano estoy muy enojado

PEQUEÑA PAUSA DEL POV

Laney se seguía lamentando y llorando aunque se había tratado de contener y dejar de llorar pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era Corey y eso hacia imposibles su intento de dejar de llorar

Lenny en cambio estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y pequeños murmullos maldiciendo a Carrie que no había escuchado los intentos fallidos de Laney de dejar de llora Laney se había puesto de forma fetal y del lado opuesto al de Lenny y ninguno de los dos estaba enterado del otro hasta el momento

Lenny siguió caminado ya que él no había oído nada hasta el momento y del lado que él veía no se alcanzaba a ver ningún rastro del gorro así que decidió buscar del otro lado

Camino al árbol hasta que sucedió lo inevitable

Lenny estaba distraído hasta que volteo a ver y se encontró con Laney y Laney sintió la presencia de alguien y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Lenny. Aun así Lenny no se había dado cuenta de que Laney lloraba y Laney apenas lo vio se dio vuelta para que no la vieran llorar

Ambos: QUE RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ- gritaron furiosos por la presencia del otro

Lenny: RESPONDEME

Laney: NO YO TE PREGUNTE PRIMERO ASI QUE RESPONDEME- dijo avergonzada, algo asustada y muy enojada y se había dado la vuelta para gritarle en la cara así que Lenny al estar tan cerca de ella noto que estaba llorando

Lenny: BUENO PUES YO ESTOY BUSCANDO ALGO AHORA DIME TU

LANEY: NO TENGO POR QUE DECIRTE –estaba a punto de estallar en llanto de nuevo ya que la cara de Lenny se veía algo de asombro y vio que se había dado cuenta había estado llorando- ¡AHORA LAARGO DE AQUIII!- grito a los cuatro vientos con todo lo que daba sus pulmones y casi reventándole los tímpanos

POV LENNY

Lenny: PUES SABES QUE SI YA ME VOY TONTA- estaba muy enojado y mi cara estaba roja por el odio era un Grojband y mucho más porque diantres se atrevía a gritarme yo solo fui a buscar el maldito sombrero de la tonta de Carrie

Sin más me di la vuelta totalmente enojado todo lo que me había hecho Carrie su tonto plan que ni siquiera sabía cómo iba después de la primera fase me había enojado por todo lo que me había hecho Carrie que

Un momento… me detuve y pude escuchar los gemidos desgarradores de la chica que le había gritado lloraba y mis sentimientos se derrumbaron me hacía sentir mal con migo mismo y me detuve con toda la pena del mundo creo que no estoy tan enojado con ella y solo tuve un mal rato

También creo que ha de haber tenido un mal día se ve que lo que sea que le halla pasado a de ser muy doloroso y triste no creo que se merezca que encima alguien le grite y la trate como yo la trate

Con todos estos pensamientos hicieron que al final me diera vuelta y con paso torpe me acerque a ella y….

**Jejeje bueno se me hizo un poco más largo de lo que pensé decidí partirlo a la mitad así que espero que les guste esta parte en cuento lleguen mis reviews inspiradores ya saben tratare de subir la conti y pues nada mas **

**Se despide su servidora Yoya-san**

**CHAO CHAO **


	5. podemos ser amigos ¿no?

**OooLA :3 ya volví y me reporto con una nueva conti de esta historia .bueno solo quiero aclarar como anteriormente lo hice no odio Carrie es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie en realidad adoro a todos los personajes de Grojband y no tengo nada en contra de uno de ellos, simplemente Carrie fue a la única que se acercó al papel para esta historia si, talvez la pase algo mal en este fic(no me quedo de otra lamentablemente ¬¬ y) pero solo les recomiendo que sigan leyendo y verán lo que les digo que muchas cosas irán apareciendo con el tiempo y todo es parte de la historia jejeje. Bueno no los quiero seguir aburriendo **

**Y sin más ni más el Fic**

_Un poco del capi anterior _

_Sin más me di la vuelta totalmente enojado todo lo que me había hecho Carrie su tonto plan que ni siquiera sabía cómo iba después de la primera fase me había enojado por todo lo que me había hecho Carrie que _

_Un momento… me detuve y pude escuchar los gemidos desgarradores de la chica que le había gritado lloraba y mis sentimientos se derrumbaron me hacía sentir mal con migo mismo y me detuve con toda la pena del mundo creo que no estoy tan enojado con ella y solo tuve un mal rato _

_También creo que ha de haber tenido un mal día se ve que lo que sea que le haya pasado ha de ser muy doloroso y triste no creo que se merezca que encima alguien le grite y la trate como yo la trate _

_Con todos estos pensamientos hicieron que al final me diera vuelta y con paso torpe me acerque a ella y…._

_Fin otra vez XD_

No sé qué por rayos hacía en esto, pero era un impulso no me tuve que tenía que hacer si le…le iba a pedir p-p-perdón

Me acerque más a ella con cada momento y nada pasaba más en mi mente en las mil y una formas de como disculparse

Me acerque tanto que quede justo atrás del árbol en estos momentos me estaba arrepintiendo de hacer lo que estoy haciendo pero me asome un poco y pude ver a la chica ummm…Laney verdad

La vi llorando contra el árbol la vi por lo que sea que estuviera llorando ella le dolía y mucho. Ahora si estaba seguro de que me tenía que disculpar me senté a su lado y pude ver su rostro de asombro me volteo a ver y…

Laney: LARGO DE AQUÍ QUE ACASO NO TE HABIAS IDO- me grito más yo permanecí neutral creo que… creo que ya he acostumbrado a ser gritado XD

Lenny: oye emmm…lo siento creo que no tuve por qué gritarte- baje la mirada no la quería seguir viendo como lloraba pero la levante un poco y pude ver su cara de asombro

Laney: que…que dijiste- le costaba hablar de la impresión

Lenny: que lo siento- volví a bajar la cabeza- bueno te-te muy triste si quieres puedes decirme

Laney: si claro a Newman sobre todo ¬¬- anda te perdono solo vete no creo que lo estés haciendo por amabilidad de seguro solo me quieres lastimar a mí y mi banda

Oh de veras Carrie Carrie tiene un plan y… esto sería la mejor oportunidad…si sería todo tan fácil todo

FIN POV

Lenny: que claro que no puedes confiar en mi- se dirigió a Laney con una sonrisa calorosa (no sean mal pensados una sonrisa de confianza oyeron ¬w¬) – no porque seamos de bandas diferentes nos tendramos que odiar ¿o sí?

Laney se quedó unos minutos pensando en confiar en no confiar en que era verdad porque se tenían que odiar

Lenny: si porque odiarnos si los que se odian son Carrie y Corey nosotros que

Al escuchar el nombre de Corey que tan siquiera por un momento lo había olvidado había ocupado un momento y dejar de dejar de pensar en él y le dicen su nombre esto no estaba bien y reventó en llanto de nuevo

Lenny: eh…he dicho algo malo - * que habré dicho como para que se ponga así*- anda solo dime que es lo que te pasa, yo no soy malo no te hare daño… solo desahógate

Laney: *no sé si confiar en él o no realmente no sé qué hacer se lo diría a mis amigos Kin y Kon pero… no se les podría escapar y decirle a Corey mis sentimientos y no eso lo quiero hacer yo misma aunque me cueste y no sé si confiar en él y si saldrá bien si me atrevo a decírselo a el*- no se

Lenny: solo desahógate y cuéntamelo- dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Laney

Laney: o-ok – miro hacia abajo y con la voz entrecortada empezó a hablar- mira… a mí me gusta Corey y se he tratado de decir y hoy trate y…y… y…no lo logre- dijo poniéndose en el pecho de Lenny provocando un sonrojo de el pero volvió a su postura y termino abrazándola

Lenny: *baya que tontería está llorando por ese soquete en realidad no sé qué es estar enamorado… y no lo quiero saber pero a de ser una total locura uno es un tonto al enamorarse*- volteo a ver hacia abajo y su sonrojo creció y se le había olvidado todo lo que antes había pensado – no llores más, sabes

Laney: ummm- Levanto la vista y solo para provocar más sonrojo al chico que abrazaba hasta que se dio cuente y lo soltó, mientras el otro soltó un mugido al notarlo

Lenny: si-si quieres yo te ayudo, distráete, diviértete la vida no es para estar triste y andar sufriendo si…si quieres te ayudare a conquistar a Corey estas con migo – mientras extendía su mano a Laney- y talvez ser amigos –y Laney le da la mano y Lenny la ayuda a levantarse

Laney: si no sé por qué no podamos ser amigo- y se sonríen mutuamente –Laney por cierto parecemos niños pequeños que no saben ni sus nombres y ya queremos ser mejores amigos jiji llámame Lanes ok

Lenny: si jeje bueno Lenny llámame Lens ok

Ambos: ok- con una sonrisa en sus rostros de felicidad

Laney: ten- y le da un papel doblado y el otro lo ve curioso

Lenny: que es esto- lo desdobla y ve un montón de números

Laney: el número de mi cel. Llámame

Lenny: lo hare

Laney: adiós – mientras se daba la vuelta ya feliz

Lenny: adiós- haciendo lo mismo que Laney

Y así se fueron los dos al camino que le tocaba y guiados por su destino escrito en la vida de cada uno…

**Bueno sé que al final me puse poeta pero es que estoy inspirada espero que les agrade y no me odien los quiero mis chulada de lectores y una vez más lean con atención. Que aquí nada es lo que parece :3 espero sus reviews inspiradores y se despide su servidora Yoyaa-san Gloryy-chan o como rayos me quieran decir yo estoy aquí para entragarles estas historia y…**

**CHAO CHAO**


	6. no me atrevere

**Oooola :3 como están mis queridos lectores, aquí reportándose su escritora y trayendo una conti recién hecha XD quiero decir que amo sus reviews inspiradores y leí uno que me dejo toda o_O **

**Alexarojo2001: ves a German cierto? Me gusta tu historia X)**

**En primera gracias: 3 y gracias a todos lo que me leen y en segunda esta fue mi reacción al leer el review (lo escribo porque me dolió y al recordarlo rio :c)**

**Flashback mío **

**Estaba tomando agua y me acerco al computador **

**Yo: vamos a ver si he recibido algún review – y le doy un sorbo a mi agua – vamos a ver umm si reviews :3 – un momento – me acerco al computado y casi me ahogo con mi sorbo de agua- ELLA ES MAGA O ADIVINA ME HA DE ESTAR VIJILANDO A CORRER NOOOO COMO SE ENTERO ,A DE ESTAR EN TODOS LADOS OOOHHH – **

**Mi mama: gloria porque corres –poniendo sus manos en la cintura enojada por mis gritos**

**Yo: MAMA ME ESTAS VIJILANDO CIERRA LA PUERTA NOOOOO- se pone a correr en círculos **

**Mi mama: con esta niña, ahora que mosca la habrá picado- me da un fuerte cocotazo – deja de gritar o te quito el internet**

**Yo: QUE ACASO NO TE PREOCUPA QUE ME ESTEN ACOSANDO MAMA MAMA O….-me pongo a pensar- TU ERES UNA DE ELLOS NOOOOOO- sigo corriendo en círculos**

**Mi mama: -*que voy a hacer con ella los manicocni cuestan mucho y están lejos no vale la pena*- nunca más te daré taquis oíste chamaca**

**Yo: si mama 0-0 – sentada en mi silla como niña buena**

**Fin flashback **

**Y esa fue la historia de porque tengo un chichón en la cabeza –n–** **bueno** **solo digo que me conteste Alexarojo2001 como lo averiguo 0n0 (Tantán taaan) no enserio me encanta German veo todos sus videos y pues no los quiero aburrir mas y**

**Sin más ni más el fic**

_Un poco del capi anterior_

_Laney: ten- y le da un papel doblado y el otro lo ve curioso_

_Lenny: que es esto- lo desdobla y ve un montón de números_

_Laney: el número de mi cel. Llámame _

_Lenny: lo hare _

_Laney: adiós – mientras se daba la vuelta ya feliz_

_Lenny: adiós- haciendo lo mismo que Laney_

_Y así se fueron los dos al camino que le tocaba y guiados por su destino escrito en la vida de cada uno… _

_Un destino que nadie puede evitar y tal vez no sea el mejor pero es el que se les fue escrito, que tal vez los lleve a su final y duela que talvez no haiga más que seguir con él para averiguar que hay más allá (si estoy muy inspirada XD)_

_Fin _

_-Al día siguiente en la casa de Carrie –_

Lenny ve entrando por la puerta

Carrie: bienvenido amigo Lens, anda siéntate- le indico Carrie con la vara que ya antes había utilizado

Lenny: *ya sé a dónde va todo esto* ¬¬-

Kim y Konnie: hola Lens – le saludaron con una sonrisa

Carrie: bueno Lens después de tanto pensar por fin pude la forma de completar mi plan y lo haremos a la perfección mira- señalo con la vara

Lenny: no Carrie…yo no voy a ayudar en este plan –decía mientras se levantaba de la silla y Kim Konnie se sorprendían por el acto del chico

POV LENNY

No...Yo no le podría hacer eso a Laney, no me atrevería ya está muy lastimada y sus sentimientos muy heridos como para que su banda también fracase

Aunque Carrie sea mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo… ha cambiado ya no es la misma líder audaz y energética, que solo se encargaba de meternos en problemas esa Carrie ha cambiado tanto como la extraño no es la misma desde que…

Carrie: LENNY- grito desesperada y moviendo sus brazos ya que estaba en shock como hace dos minutos

Lenny: el punto es que yo no hare tal cosa ok Carrie

Carrie: p-pe-pero – su cara era de tristeza y le costaba hablar se levanta y se dirige hasta ponerse al frente de Carrie 

Lenny: mira Carrie no está bien jugar con las personas aunque las odiemos si derrotamos a Grojband será con nuestros méritos no lastimando a nadie – le pone las dos manos en los hombros – sé que no te sientes muy bien y creo que debemos tomar un tiempo no-no lo crees – mientras le sonreía

Konnie: Lens tiene la razón Carrie tal vez eso sea la mejor opción

Kim: si no nos separaremos pero creo que necesitamos un descanso y así tendremos más fuerza cuando volvamos al escenario

Carrie: creo creo que tienen razón chicas

Lenny: y yo que – dijo algo enojado y "ofendido" y soltando a Carrie

Carrie: bueno chicas…y Lenny XD

Lenny: que te parece si el descanso dura 3 semanas o un mes

Konnie: yo digo que un mes

Carrie: un mes…un mes es mucho tiempo _ dijo con duda y pensando si era correcto

Kim: no Carrie no es mucho tiempo es el tiempo necesario- dijo con sabiduría

Carrie: ok chicas…y Lenny XD si tendremos nuestros descanso nos veremos seguido ok

Chicas…y Lenny: ok

Lenny: bueno chicas…y Lenny digo 0_0 -lo pensé verdad- me tengo que ir

FIN POV LENNY

Chicas: si ok adiós Lens

Kim y Konnie: nosotras también nos tenemos que ir nuestra madre no nos deja llegar tarde. Adiós (madres se meten en todo :( no es justo)

Carrie: oh –se queda en total shock

Gemelas-*oh oh creo que no tuvimos que decir eso*- bueno adiós Carrie

Carrie: adiós- y así se van Kim y Konnie dejando a Carrie por completo sola y con tristeza en su rostro

Carrie:*Sé que todo esto no es correcto pero-pero con todo lo que ha pasado- un suspiro mental- creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora… no me gusta lastimar a mis amigos pero no me queda de otra*- se pone en forma fetal en la cama* ya no sé qué hacer solo, solo quiero cumplir mi objetivo y cuando eso pase ya no me importa lo demás*

_Afuera de la casa de Carrie_

Lenny: adiós Kim adiós Konnie

Gemelas: adiós Lens – mientras se veían solo a lo lejos mientras que el chico pelirrojo se detuvo y…

**TAN TAN TAAAN (amo dejarlos en esta parte XD) y bueno espero que les guste espero sus reviews y los quiero mis chulada de lectores hasta la próxima se despide su servidora Gloryy-chan Yooya-san o como rayos me quieran llamar los quiero**

**CHA CHAO **


	7. El ahorro de mi vida XD

**Oooola :3 como están mis chulada de lectores bueno aquí su servidora y hoy les traigo una conti de esta alocada historia que surge de i alocada cabecita XD, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews que siempre que leo uno me alegra un poco el dia :) y pues no tengo que decir otra cosa **

**Sin más ni más el fic **

_Un poco del capi anterior_

_Carrie: adiós- y así se van Kim y Konnie dejando a Carrie por completo sola y con tristeza en su rostro_

_Carrie:*Sé que todo esto no es correcto pero-pero con todo lo que ha pasado- un suspiro mental- creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora… no me gusta lastimar a mis amigos pero no me queda de otra*- se pone en forma fetal en la cama* ya no sé qué hacer solo, solo quiero cumplir mi objetivo y cuando eso pase ya no me importa lo demás*_

_Afuera de la casa de Carrie_

_Lenny: adiós Kim adiós Konnie _

_Gemelas: adiós Lens – mientras se veían solo a lo lejos mientras que el chico pelirrojo se detuvo y…_

_Fin :3_

Lenny: ya se…- dijo con el rostro iluminado y una gran sonrisa en el

_En el garaje de los Grojband _

Corey: bueno chicos este es uno de los mejores ensayos que hemos hecho felicidades fue un buen trabajo

Kim: si hermano a mí me alegra cuando hacemos trabajo como este, vamos mejorando

Kon: pues a mí lo único que me alegra es que no ensayamos afuera ¬¬- dijo haciendo un puchero

Laney: Koon jejeje…. A oigan y por cierto que bueno que ya tenemos la batería

Corey: si díganme par de gemelos como la consiguieron tan rápido

Kon: bueno Corey… Kin tiene contactos… y encontramos dos muy buenas propuestas, de la batería, pero claramente me quede con esta bonita batería- decía mientras acariciaba la batería que era una color azul rayo

Corey: y la otra como era pues

Kim: La otra batería era exactamente igual a esta

Kim: Claramente no vas a saber por qué escogí esta si la otra me ofrecían igual que está un platillo a $ 150.50

Laney: y entonces porque no escogiste la otra Kin

Kim: hay Laney Laney Laney mi querida y gastadora Laney por que he hecho el ahorro de la vida

Corey: enserio y cuanto fue por esta

Kin: $ 150.00 XD- saca 50 centavos de su bolsillo y se para encima de la batería y una luz lo ilumina- miren y rebojidense simples gastadores este es el ahorro de mi vida- y lo empieza a pulir y admirar junto con Kon

Laney: oookay muy raro para mi salud- se va a sentar a un sillón que estaba en el garaje

Corey: ammm oye Laney- la acompaña también al sillón

Laney: eh si Corey que sucede- se veía algo calmada y un poco ansiosa por fuera pero en el interior de ella era un manojo de nervios

Corey: te sientes bien dijiste que ayer estabas muy cansada ya te mejoraste

Laney: a si no te preocupes Corey solo-solo creo que ayer no había dormido bien jejeje- sus ojos se quedaron clavados en Corey y los dos se sonrojan – e-eh q-que bien Kin y Kon haiga encontrado una nueva batería no lo crees al menos no nos falta nada

Corey: bueno si falta algo estuve viendo los aparatos de sonido y pude ver que una de las bocinas no sirve, algo se les rompió ayer- solo empezó a hablar más él en realidad no sabía el daño que le hacía a la pobre Laney al tenerle que recordar todo lo que había pasado- emmm Laney- se detuve ya que la había volteado a ver y ella no contestaba- Laney

Laney:….- ella no contestaba estaba en un total shock

Corey: *ummm creo que dije algo malo que habrá sido…¡a ya se!...*- sabes no debes estar enojada porque Kin y Kon subieron las fotos al Face :3

Laney: QUE KIN Y KON HICIERON QUE – voltea a ver a los gemelos con ojos asesinos- MUERAAAA- y los empieza a perseguir por todo el lugar hasta que…

Tum tum tum tum tum tum tum tum tururú tururú se empezó a oir la canción de misión imposible por todo el lugar mientras que Kin y Kon espesaban a asustar con sus pasos de "baile" mientras Laney estaba desesperada mientras buscaba su celular

Laney: ah aquí esta

==_Inicio de la conversación==_

Laney: hola – lo dijo con fastidio ya que estaba a punto de estrangular a los gemelos hasta que la interrumpieron

Lenny: hola Lanes como estas

Laney: ahh HOLA- dijo ya con mucho mas entusiasmo y saliendo del lugar- Lenny como estas jejeje

Lenny: emm oye Laney me preguntaba si estabas ocupada

Laney: no para nada ya he terminado el ensayo con los chicos por

Lenny: genial q-que te parece si vamos a un café y charlamos un rato- rascándose el cuello con algo de nervios

Laney: si me parece una buena idea solo déjame avisarles a los chicos que te parece

Lenny: si claro em y donde quieres ir

Laney: que te parece aaa Cofee cake dicen que sirven buen café

Lenny: a si la conozco yo iba a ir

Laney: y por qué no pudiste

Lenny: digamos que dos sombras me impidieron ir a comprar mi café- decía mientras hacía un puchero

Laney: dos sombras- pregunto con curiosidad

Lenny: si la escritora no me dejo entrar al café y comprarme mi café que le costaba escribir eso y yo me quede sin tomar café TTnTT

Laney: ¬¬ a si ella no te preocupes cuando la encontremos la secuestramos y la ahorcamos si?

Lenny: m-me lo promete- con ojos de perrito (yo: un momento que yo que

Laney: claro que si bueno no te aburro más luego nos vemos bye Lens

Lenny: bye Lanes :3

==_fin de la llamada==_

Y asi Laney entro para avisarles a los chicos que se iba a ir pero se detuvo al recordar algo muy importante…

**Jejeje no soportaba no dejarlos asi que por cualquier cosa lo escribí XD amo dejarlos en suspenso plis no me maten que si me matan no hay conti :3 ¬¬ si se que no estuvo muy bueno esta conti pero aguarden que ya viene lo bueno jejeje bueno los amo mis hermosas y sensuales XD lectores se despide su servidora Gloryy chan o ya saben lo demás los quiero mucho y **

**CHAO CHAO :3**


	8. iremos a una umm¿cita?

**Entra con una patada voladora- HUAYA Oooola listos para enloquecer romperse algunos cuantos husos convertirse en pirómanos y arrancarles la cabezas a cualquiera que se nos meta en el camino y la acción - se detiene después que se emociona dando un discurso- a no esté este es el fic Grojband jejeje lo siento me confundí de fic como están mis queridos siii,jejeje ayer no subí conti no tenía tiempo y blablablá , también sé que el ultimo capitulo no estuvo muy bueno pero les prometo que vienen tres capis muy emocionantes (bueno esos son los planes ¬¬) y no los aburro **

**Sin más ni más el fic**

**Declaimer: Grojband no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador **

_Un poco del capi anterior _

_Laney: que te parece aaa Cofee cake dicen que sirven buen café_

_Lenny: a si la conozco yo iba a ir_

_Laney: y por qué no pudiste_

_Lenny: digamos que dos sombras me impidieron ir a comprar mi café- decía mientras hacía un puchero _

_Laney: dos sombras- pregunto con curiosidad_

_Lenny: si la escritora no me dejo entrar al café y comprarme mi café que le costaba escribir eso y yo me quede sin tomar café TTnTT _

_Laney: ¬¬ a si ella no te preocupes cuando la encontremos la secuestramos y la ahorcamos si?_

_Lenny: m-me lo promete- con ojos de perrito (yo: un momento que yo que 0n0) _

_Laney: claro que si bueno no te aburro más luego nos vemos bye Lens_

_Lenny: bye Lanes :3_

_==fin de la llamada==_

_Y así Laney entro para avisarles a los chicos que se iba a ir pero se detuvo al recordar algo muy importante…_

_Fin _

POV LANEY

No se sii… si sería correcto decirle a los chicos que voy con un Newman y tampoco sé cómo lo tomarían…creo que lo más conveniente en esta situación seria no decir nada hasta que yo misma tenga completamente confianza de Lenny

Si eso hare creo que lo mejor será no decir absoluto nada parece buen chico en realidad pero las apariencias luego engañan así que mejor solo le digo a los chicos que me iré

Entre al garaje y vi que de repente todos corrieron nerviosos hacía en sillón umm que raro ah pero si son ellos XD y ya me acostumbre a sus locuras

Laney: eh oigan chicos voy a salir

Corey: a dónde vas – decía muy raro más de lo normal en el creo que… nervioso bueno no sé por qué pero en realidad los tres estaban sudando

Laney: solo por allí en realidad como ya terminamos de ensayar creo que es momento de irnos no lo creen

Kin: si Lanes tiene razón…

Kon: y oye Laney podemos ir contigo por favor OuO

Laney: no – para que rayos quieren ir estos

Corey: porque – dijo Corey acercándose a mmi y poniéndome nerviosa desviando mi vista hacia otro lado

Laney: NO es que…es que yo voy a hacer cosas de chica ya saben jejeje

Kin: y por qué aras eso Lanes si tú no eres una chica

Laney: que si soy una chica

Kon: enserio o_o

Laney: SI KON Y KIN :(

Kin y Kon: VIVIMOS ENGAÑADOS 0n0 – decían haciendo gesto de sorpresa a un par de tontos que se cayeron de la cuna de pequeños XD

Laney: saben que ya me voy chicos ¬¬- dije para darme la vuelta tomar mi patineta y mi bajo para luego dirigirme a la puerta hasta que algo me detuvo…

Corey: Laney estas segura que quieres ir sola bueno es que yo…- estaba sudado y muy nervioso y no digamos que yo estaba en mejores condiciones

Laney: que pasa Corey- dije con una voz aguda tímida y entrecortada no sabía que decir, con precisión esto era un sueño desde hace tanto yo quería que me dijera esas palabras…pero… que haría con Lenny no lo podía dejar plantado o si, NO esto era único para mí pero… no le puedo hacer eso a alguien así que antes de contestar un rotundo si, decidí decir- em Corey me tengo que ir dime que pasa es algo urgente- seguro me va a odiar

Corey: bueno si quieres yo te acompaño o te vas porque te sigue sintiendo mal si quieres mañana no ensayamos y…- pero antes que siguiera diciendo tonterías interrumpí

Laney: no te preocupes Corey estoy bien simplemente hoy quiero tiempo para mi si- que tonterías se me ocurren en estos momentos

Carey: ok Lanes –dijo desviando la mirada

Laney: bye chicos los veo luego

Chicos: bye Lanes

Kin: pero ten cuidado dicen que cuando las chicas se rasuran les duele y como ha de ser tu primera vez como chica XD- me grito

Y digamos que en ese momento quise arrancarle la cabeza pero ya me debía ir así que subí a mi patineta y me dirigí al café que no estaba muy lejos

_Mientras tanto con Lenny_

POV LENNY

No sé por qué pero de repente me sentí observado después de haber hablado con Lanes y escuche un pequeño como que un pequeño si

Ah ya me estoy volviendo loco, bueno no hay que tardar más y me dirigí hacia el café que habíamos quedado y me pude empezar a oír paso detrás mío

Ah dios mío ya solo me falta ponerme una corona y decir que soy la reina de marte digo rey 0_0

Me dirigí al café que estaba algo cerca así que para distraerme me puse a pensar si estaba bien que Laney y yo fuéramos amigos o si le ocasionaría. Afortunadamente antes que mi cabeza hiciera un complot contra mi pude ver el letrero que decía Cofee cake que bien ya había llagado

POV LANEY

No se la verdad estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos porque Corey por fin me pregunta cosas como si me siento bien o me acompaño a casa en estos momentos y por qué estaba nervioso- suspiro mental-

Ya no sé qué hacer y mucho menos que desde que salí de la casa de Corey me he sentido observada y seguida es algo incómodo y aunque me doy la vuelta repetidamente no veo nada. Estaba tan metida en mis sentimientos que no veía mi camino hasta que al final…

FIN POV

Ambos: auch- como Laney estaba en otro mundo no se daba cuenta de su camino y al final había tropezado con Lenny

El cual estaba admirando el cartel del lugar y deja a ambos en y una posición comprometedora muy cerca y a punto de darse un beso, un tomate se quedaría pálido frente a ellos XD pero ninguno de los dos se movían y solo se mantenía el contacto visual hasta que…

El sonido de la puerta del puesto se abrió y los dos se separaron bruscamente

Laney: hey jejeje ola Lens- hablaba pero no lo veía a los ojos y seguía estando roja

Lenny: hola Lanes jeje que bien que ya haigas llegado- estaba como tomate y también mirando a otro lado – q-q-quieres pasar

Laney: si claro umm- baja la cabeza y trata de evitar ver a Lenny a los ojos

Y así los dos entraron al café y ambos no podían dejar de pensar en los que les había ocurrido y lo que pudo haber pasado, tan solo en pensar en eso los dos enrojecían más hasta que se sentaron y decidieron empezar a hablar…

_Hace 5 minutos en la casa de Corey_

POV COREY

Que rayos ah ah esto no es posible, no sabía que hacer tan solo de pensar en lo que había oído aaahh MIERCOLES por la tarde y tú que no llegas , hacia que mi corazón se retorciera y se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago no podía quedarme quieto solo podía pensar en una persona

Y esa persona no era nadie más que mi amiga Laney, por qué diablos había escuchado eso ahora estaba empezando a sentir algo en el pecho

Aaahhhrrr si tan solo no hubiera escuchado que…

**Hey hey hey que acaso se habían olvidado quien soy yo, así que los dejo en esta preciosa parte y no se antes de irme ayer me acorde de algo ya que vi un episodio de Grojband y quiero decir que para los que esperan una historia de solo amor pues adiós porque este fic va hacia otro lado y que no solo Carrie la pasara mal si no que todos poquito algunos más algunos menos, pero no es a como me agraden si no por el papel que toman en el fic y por qué les acentúa mejor que a cualquier otro bueno y se despide su servidora Gloryy-chan Yooya-san o ya saben lo demás**

**CHA CHAO **


	9. me siento raro junto a ella

**Oooola criaturitas del universo jeje bueno aquí les traigo la conti de esta loca historia que surgió de mi linda cabecita XD bueno espero que les guste esta parte y todo el fic en general y, busquen sus palomitas vayan por los refrescos y ya después como digo siempre**

**Sin más ni más el fic**

_Un poco más del capi anterior_

_Hace 5 minutos en la casa de Corey_

_POV COREY_

_Que rayos ah ah esto no es posible, no sabía que hacer tan solo de pensar en lo que había oído aaahh MIERCOLES por la tarde y tú que no llegas , hacía que mi corazón se retorciera y se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago no podía quedarme quieto solo podía pensar en una persona _

_Y esa persona no era nadie más que mi amiga Laney, por qué diablos había escuchado eso ahora estaba empezando a sentir algo en el pecho _

_Aaahhhrrr si tan solo no hubiera escuchado que…_

_FIN :3_

Pues ESO si tan solo no hubiera escuchado nada, en estos momentos no me sentiría así- me tiro al sofá- y veo hacia el techo mientras que los gemelos me miran como si estuviera loco

No estoy locos es más es su culpa ellos son los culpables que me sienta así

Pero... ahora por más enojado que este no me puedo quitar a Lanes de la cabeza porque porque ahhhh… no sé si hacer algo o no hacer nada doy un pequeño suspiro para calmarme aunque no funciona y… me levanto de golpe del sofá

Corey: NO desde este punto y momento tengo que hacer algo si no…me arrepentiré luego-lo último diciéndomelo a mí mismo

Tantas cosas tantos sentimientos si no hubiera escuchado esa pequeña conversación que me hace ahora sentirme así esa pequeña conversación entre…

_Mientras tanto En el cafee cake con Laney y Lenny _

Lenny: y bueno que cuentas como te va con la banda- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Laney: la verdad bien Lens estamos mejorando gracias a nuestro esfuerzo

Lenny: me alegro mucho por ti

Laney: si, vamos bien estamos completos solo porque nos falta un par de bocinas gracias por preocuparte y tu como la has pasado

Lenny: emmm si yo- dijo agachando la cabeza – pues mi banda tendrá un pequeño descanso

Laney: un descanso- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y muy sorprendida ante lo que le decía el pelirrojo- que acaso se separaran

Lenny: no es solo un descanso...ósea no tocaremos por un tiempo eso es todo nada del otro mundo- trataba de decirlo lo más calmado posible pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado por Carrie y su comportamiento últimamente y aunque por más que lo quisiera ocultar, Laney pudo notar algo raro en el- ummm tengo una idea

Laney: que cosa Lens

Laney: pues nosotros no tocaremos por un tiempo y que te parece si te presto mis bocinas, bueno es que tengo unas en mi casa

Laney: enserio eso es genial – dijo muy contenta, pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se puso a pensar sobre algo- y crees que Carrie esté de acuerdo con eso, digo no estoy segura de que este muy feliz de ayudar a una Grojband

Lenny: no no te preocupes todo estar bien están en mi casa y aun así no veo el porqué se deba enterar- *no me atrevería a decirle nada, sería capaz de enloquecer y enojarse con migo con lo extraña que se ha estado comportando últimamente no sé qué hacer*

Pero antes de decir algo bueno o algo que podía haber empeorado la situación vino una camarera a atender a los pelirrojos

Camarera: hola buenas tarde que le puedo servir a la parejita

Al momento de decir eso los dos se pusieron como tomate XD y no sabían que decir al respecto y la única que interrumpió ese incomodo momento fue la camarera

Camarera: bueno pues aquí está el menú de la casa espero que les guste dijo entregándoles un menú

POV LENNY

Lenny: *ummm donde está. Donde esta ALLI ESTA aquí está el café que venía a comprar el otro día y alguien no me dejo ¬¬… maldita escritora –n– me había costado mucho ahorrar para comprarme ese mísero café y al final no lo pude ir a comprar me costó mucho en realidad, ya que yo tengo la tendencia de gastar el dinero en cosas tontas * - me asomo por encima del menú y veo a Laney a la cual le brillaban los ojos como niña pequeña al ver un dulce

Laney: *ah que rico se ve este pastel esto se ve delicioso *o* quiero uno quiero uno*- busco entre sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que había dejado el dinero en su casa –n– soy pobre y de familia numerosa TT-TT

Lenny: em Laney qu-quieres algo del menú- no se me había quedado anonado después de ver su carita tierna y emocionada por querer algo del menú así que después de decir eso revise mis bolsillos y digamos que tenía algo de dinero así que podía volver a preguntarle y no quedar como un tonto en bancaroca

Si tenía dinero pero no digamos que era un millonario porque creo que en realidad me

Laney: eh no no te preocupes en realidad no quiero nada-*no no le quiero provocar ninguna molestia a Lenny en realidad es solo un caprichito…Laney no debes de tener caprichitos OISTE *- vi que alzo la cara y la pude ver a los ojos tiernos y sus mejillas rosas, no sé pero de lo mal que estaba esa mirada tan bonita me había dejado bien tarado era muy bonita en realidad…

0_0 EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO porque diablos pensé eso, mi cara se empezó a ruborizar sentía mi rostro arder y no sabía que hacer

Lenny: solo dime que quieres

Laney: no en realidad no es nada- dijo viendo hacia otro lado y algo apenada ah tengo que admitir por mucho que no quiera era linda ya no aguante más y la vi frunciendo el ceño hasta que dio un suspiro y por fin hablo- p-pues un un pastel- me mostro el pastel y tengo que decir que se veía rico

Lenny: me da uno por favor – leí bien el costo decía $14.50 y revise mi bolsillo y tenía 16.00 pesos ah otra vez a ahorra dinero

Camarera: claro que si todo para los novios jiji por cierto hacen bonita pareja- dijo y no sé qué le dijo a Laney al oído que la dejo totalmente roja para luego darse vuelta y yéndose dejándome por completo rojo a mí también

Así pasaron las horas hablando y hablando teníamos mil y un temas de conversación aun así no se la razón precisa para por momentos teníamos que lidiar con silencios sepulcrantes que no hacíamos más que mirarnos sin decir nada tengo que decir que a veces era agradable pero en otras era muy incómodo seguíamos hablando éramos como el alma gemela del otro, una contraparte, mi corazón latía más rápido ya que paso algo que me hacía enrojecer como tomate tan solo de volverlo a pensar

Pequeño flasblasck

Estábamos esperando el pastel ya que que había tardado un poco, por mera casualidad habíamos metido el tema de conversación de los perros y por casualidad los dos teníamos uno cada uno y teníamos fotografías de ellos de nuestros perros en los celulares así que los dos acercamos poco a poco

Estábamos tan entretenidos en ver las fotos que nos dimos cuenta que nuestras manos estaban cerca y se tocaron, nos dimos cuenta y nos volteamos a ver y como estábamos tan cerca tratando de viendo las fotos el uno estaba frente al otro yo podía sentir su respiración y en vez de separarnos nos acercamos más y más nos tomamos las manos no podía evitarlo esto…esto…me gustaba hasta que fastidiosamente ella se separó repentinamente solo pude frustrarme y gritar en mi interior

Como pude haber eso semejante cosa, como me atrevía a hacer eso

Fin flashback

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados me ponía colorado al recordar el suceso la mire y no estaba en mejores condiciones estaba entretenido mirándola, pero mire por tras su hombro y pude ver algo que me fue mi perdición

NO porque dios enserio porque me tenía que ocurrir esto a mí no es posible esto, quede en shock al ver que…

**Ajoy jejeje espero que les haiga gustado este capi y pues nada los quiero mis chulos lectores los espero hasta la próxima se despide su servido y escritora Gloryy-chan , yooya_san o como rayos me quieran llamar y pues nada los quiero **

**CHAO CHAO **


	10. Tres corazones un sentimiento

**Ooola como están mis hermosos lectores bueno aquí yo, y les traigo la conti de esta loca y rara historia. Bueno he leído sus reviews en primera gracias por leer y en segundo veo que tienen dudas del fic les quiero decir que no aclarare nada porque, creo que sería aburrido el fic si les explico aparte no tendría mucho sentido si solo les explico lo que llevo escrito así que prefiero quedar callada, y les recomiendo que lean con atención el fic y perdonen algunas o muchas faltas de ortografía (lo siento) **

**En otra cosa tratare de entregarles unos fic más largos, pero como dije TRATARE ya que no dispongo mucho tiempo libre y mi meta es entregare mi mejor esfuerzo. Y que pretendo hacer este fic muy muy MUY largo (Si lo sé mucho palabrerío) y ya no los aburro mas **

**Sin más ni más el fic**

_Un poco del capi anterior_

_Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados me ponía colorado al recordar el suceso la mire y no estaba en mejores condiciones estaba entretenido mirándola, pero mire por tras su hombro y pude ver algo que me fue mi perdición _

_NO porque dios enserio porque me tenía que ocurrir esto a mí no es posible esto, quede en shock al ver que…_

_Fin :3_

Al ver la camarera traiga en las manos una bandeja de dulces de a $ 2.50

NOOO y yo que quería ahorra de nuevo ahora todos mis deseos de ahorrar se fueron por un tubo

Noooo era cruel y sádica la vida con migo

Lenny: señorita- me pare de golpe y pedí mi dulce tengo que decir que era un placer culposo, me comía el dulce y con cada mordisco que le daba mis daban ganas de llorar –n–

_Mientras tanto con Corey_

Seguía tirado en el sillón pensando que iba a hacer, no me podía quedar así con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, pero tampoco sabía si hacia algo me podría arrepentir luego vi a Laney irse en su patineta quise ir y detenerla pero al final me había quedado paralizado sin hacer nada MIERCOLES

Ah nada de esto me pasaría si no hubiera escuchado a Kin y Kon hablar. Malditos mis oídos que llegaron a escuchar eso

Pequeño flashback

Estaba yo muy entretenido viendo a Laney corretear a los chicos porque había dicho que habían subido algunas fotos y…creo que se enojó -3-

Hasta que vi que empezó a sonar canción de misión imposible trataba de aguantarme las ganas de explotar en carcajadas gracias a los gemelos que estaban "bailando" XD era muy gracioso seguí a Laney con la mirada hasta que se fue

Kin: uff de la que nos salvamos no lo crees Kon- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la panza

Kon: si estuvo a punto de matarnos 0n0 –

Kin: al menos nos salvó el "novio" de Laney no lo crees que afortunado fue- dijo sentándose en el escenario

Un momento que dijeron esos dos como que el "novio" de Lanes MI Laney eso era imperdonable me quede mudo en ese momento y no sabía que decir

Corey: un-un-un n-no-novio –no es en realidad me sentía raro al pensar que Laney tenía novio me hacia sentir enojado, furioso molesto con migo mismo romper todo lo que tenía a mi alcance pero aun así mi cuerpo no hacía nada, pero me voltearon a ver y pude ver sus caras de preocupación

Kon: viejo creo dijimos algo malo – dijo observándome y susurrándoselo a su hermano

Corey: no no puede ser Laney tiene novio MI LANEY tiene un novio- ante lo que dije me tape la boca y los gemelos se me quedaron mirando con ojos de asombro

Kin: TU Laney viejo porque dijiste eso

Kon: acaso te gusta Laney- Kin solo se le quedo mirando y los dos se quedaron boquiabierto al ver que yo no decía nada y sentía mi car arder mis mejillas solo voltee a ver a otro lado para que no lo notaran

Kon: viejo te gusta Laney- fue esa pregunta que me puso como tomate ni siquiera volteando a ver a otro lado funcionaba

Kin: estas seguro de los que sientes por ella- se dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a mí y me hizo una señal para que hiciera lo mismo Corey: emmm- solo mire hacia abajo no quería verlos a los ojos me sentí confundido y no sabía que hacer

En eso escuchamos a Laney que venía entrando así que todos de golpe nos fuimos al sofá no queríamos tocar el tema con ella nos quedamos viendo entre ellos más bien ellos me veían a mi

Laney: he oigan chicos voy a salir- esas palabras fueron suficientes para ponerme a la defensiva con quien iba a salir-

Corey: a dónde vas- le dije muy nervioso yo tenía que saber quién era "EL" apenas me entere le rompería la cara al meterse con mi Laney

Después de eso Laney se puso a discutir con Kin y Kon que si era niño o niña claramente lo hicieron para aligerar este ambiente que teníamos nosotros

Laney: saben que ya me voy chicos ¬¬- dijo dándose vuelta y yéndose con sus cosas la tenía que detener ella había dicho que iba a hacer cosas de chica, pero yo no le creía ella no era así

Nos pusimos a discutir quería ir por dos razones 1 no quería enfrentarme a los gemelos y sus preguntas sobre Laney y 2 no quería que Laney se fuera sola casi nunca tenía el valor para decirle si la acompañaba la mayoría del tiempo me hacia el indiferente pero ahora lo hacía más por impulso

Al final me negó me entristecí un poco en realidad quería acompañarla y pues ya saben, la vi darse la vuelta y a legarse quise seguirla quise en ese momento tomarle de la mano y…y dale un beso en la mejilla. Mas mi cuerpo no hacía nada solo dejaba que se fuera por ultimo me di la vuelta y volví a entrar a garaje cruzando los dedos para que los gemelos se tuvieran que ir o se les hubiera olvidado o… no lo sé, solo quería evitarlos

Fin flashback

Volta y alce mi mirada para ver que los dos estaban sentados en una mesa que teníamos allí y me hicieron una seña para que los acompañara MIERCOLES por la tarde y tú que no llegas

Me senté estaba tenso el ambiente tengo que admitir que no era muy cómodo

Kon: ammm pues y…entonces… ¿te gusta Laney?- fue el que rompió el silencio y hizo que el corazón se me hiciera añicos, pero pude juntar todo el valor todo el orgullo y todo lo que tuviera que tragar y con la frente en alto

Corey: si si me gusta Lanes…me gusta…y…mucho- todo eso que me trague lo vomite y volví a quedar todo tenso después de decir eso

Kin: y solo te gusta o…la quieres…o solo vas a jugar con ella – dijo sin voltearme a ver, pero lo que dijo me había ofendido mucho como se atrevía a pensar que yo jugaría con Laney, ella no se merecería eso. YO LA QUIERO

En esos momentos por mi mente pasaron todas las sonrisas, todos los conciertos que dimos, todas las tonterías que hemos hecho por mis locos planes cada momento que la pase con Laney y también recordé…ese…ese beso de año nievo se sonroje y debía ocultarlo era cierto yo quería mucho a Laney NO…yo no quiero a Laney

YO AMO A LANEY PENN era mi amiga desde tanto, era mi cómplice mi alma gemela y aunque nunca hacia caso a lo que me decía

Yo lo tenía en mente y me alegraba ya que sabía que se preocupaba por mí y me alegraba mucho más cuando ella era feliz en los conciertos y cuando ya al final de todas las locuras de mis planes daba resultado, podía ver su rostro de felicidad

Corey: no Kin yo no la quiero…no me gusta… y no no voy a jugar con ella-

Ambos: y entonces 0_o-

Corey: yo amo a Laney Penn – dije levantando un brazo y algo bajo

Kon: este seguro hermano

Corey: si, yo amo a Laney Penn – lo dije más fuerte y levantándome dela mesa

Kin: no vayas a confundir sentimientos como la amistad y el amor-

Corey: no Kin porque yo amo a Laney Penn- dije aún más fuerte y subiéndome a la mesa y alzando el brazo

Ambos: pero Corey- trataron de contenerme

Corey: ¡YO AMO A LANEY PEN!- me quedaron viendo los gemelos totalmente convencidos de que estaba enamorado y no era para menos estaba a punto de reventar los pulmones por el grito que di que creo que se oyó por toda la cuadra

Kin: bueno y ahora que ya estas convencido…. ¿qué harás?...

Corey: debo decírselo, pero…- agache la cabeza era un agujero en mi corazón esa duda era un hueco vacío - … y si no le gusto a ella, si ella no siente lo mismo por mi

Kon: no te preocupes viejo ella te querrá- dijo poniéndome la mano en el hombro y dándome confianza

Kin: si y si ella también está enamorada de ti eh- dijo haciendo lo mismo que si hermano y dándome aún más confianza

Corey: si tienen razón, si ella siente lo mismo que yo seriamos novios nos casaríamos tendríamos 3 niños marta, veto y Raquel y… -pude ver a los gemelos los cuales ya me estaban viendo con miedo- bueno creo que eso sería genial- mañana le diré-

Si mañana le diría a Laney Penn todo lo que siento por ella y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme después de eso ya podre decir con toda confianza y satisfacción MI LANES

_Mientras tanto con Laney:_

POV LANEY

Mi corazón latía mas fuerte con cada minuto Lenny ya me había llevado a casa estaba acostada en mi cama y viendo al techo.

Pensando en todo lo que me había pasado ese día, lo de Corey y su comportamiento extraño y mi casi besos con Lenny aaahhh puse un almohada en mi cara, como me podía suceder semejante cosa esto era una catástrofe

NO no no y simplemente no, yo no podía sentir nada por Lenny NADA, el…pues el solo iba a ser un amigo y eso es todo y así seguirá siendo, al contrario Laney él te dijo que te ayudara con Corey que acaso no…

Tantas cosas en las que tenía que pensar era tarde mas no noche y me asome por la ventana y pude ver el sol meterse entre los edificios, porque me había sentido así yo solo tenía este sentimiento con Corey y eso era todo

Maldito corazón que me hace esto, estaba en la sala de mi casa hace no mucho que Lenny me había traído y en eso entra mi perro spay

Laney: ah hola amigo como estas…sabes estoy triste me prometes no decírselo a nadie… estoy triste por Corey

Spay: Wua Wua Wua – (ah ese tarado creo que aún tengo una foto de el en mi oreja)

Laney: si y… y ya nos… creo que estoy sintiendo cosas por un nuevo amigo también

Spay: Wuah wuah wauh- (ya era hora al menos ya te vas a poder olvidar de ese tipejo)

Laney: si tienes razón, he tenido tantos años enamorada de Corey, no lo puedo olvidar tan fácil, lo es en realidad no debo de sentir nada por Lenny

Spay: WUAH- (eso no fue lo que dije)

Laney: hay gracias amigo siempre puedo contar contigo- y le doy un abrazo a mi querido amigo

Spay: wua wua wua wua WUAH- (pero si yo no dij- aaaah sabes que el gato no desapareció YO ME LO COMI) –dijo dándose vuelta mi perro y yéndose

Al menos después de eso ya estaba más aliviada que antes, me acosté en el sofá de la sala y me quede dormida aunque aún así en mis sueños ya no solo había una persona sino dos

_Mientras tanto con Lenny_

Me sentía raro, no pensaba claro después de lo que me había pasado con Laney que no hacía mucho que la había dejado en su casa mañana le iba a dar las bocinas y eso, pero lo que me tenía realmente mal, era un dolor en el pecho y cosquilleo en el estomago

Hace tanto tiempo había sentido eso y…yo sabía que…estaba enamorado de ella y era un simple y rotundo no. No quería volver a sentir esto se sentía mal la cabeza te falla y no sabes que hacer. Ya había renegado mis sentimientos una vez por qué no lo podía hacer con Laney ella solo es mi amiga y eso es todo si suprimí mi corazón cuando me enamore de…

**Jeje espero que les guste esta conti de mi hermoso y sensual fic XD los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores. Ha y algo más mañana no sé si subiré fic y lo más probable es que no así que no lo esperen. Y les quiero decir que antes de que terminen las vacaciones quiero darles una sorpresa pero aun no les diré :3 y se despide su servidora y escritora Gloryy-chan o Yooyaa-san o como rayos me quieran llamar y **

**CHAO CHAO **


	11. Hoy es el dia o ¿no?

**Ooola :3 jijiji espero que no me aigan olvidado bueno aquí les traigo una querida y sensual continuación de este ardiente y loco fic XD jejeje bueno sigo viendo que están algo confundidos con la parejas y.. Pues eso es la idea no… así que esperen con paciencia y ok como ya les dije este fic será muy muy muy largo así que creo que apenas vamos a la mitad wow nunca creí tener tantos reviews :3 así que por todos ustedes seguiré tratando de dar lo mejor de mi **

**Ok, ok creo que ya debo de dejar de inspirarme y dar discursos y no los quiero aburrir mas **

**Sin más ni más el fic **

_Un poco del capi anterior _

_Spay: wau wau wau WAUH- (pero si yo no dij- aaaah sabes que, el gato no desapareció YO ME LO COMI) –dijo dándose vuelta mi perro y yéndose _

_Al menos después de eso ya estaba más aliviada que antes, me acosté en el sofá de la sala y me quede dormida aunque aun así en mis sueños ya no solo había una persona sino dos _

_Mientras tanto con Lenny_

_POV LENNY_

_Me sentía raro, no pensaba claro después de lo que me había pasado con Laney que no hacía mucho que la había dejado en su casa mañana le iba a dar las bocinas y eso, pero lo que me tenía realmente mal, era un dolor en el pecho y cosquilleo en el estomago _

_Hace tanto tiempo había sentido eso y…yo sabía que…estaba enamorado de ella y era un simple y rotundo no. No quería volver a sentir esto se sentía mal la cabeza te falla y no sabes que hacer. Ya había renegado mis sentimientos una vez por qué no lo podía hacer con Laney ella solo es mi amiga y eso es todo si suprimí mi corazón cuando me enamore de…_

_Fin :3_

Ah ya no importa ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que eso paso, simple are lo mismo con Laney y todo pasara ah ya estoy tan cansado alce la vista y pude ver mi casa solo di un gran y profundo suspiro yo ya no quería tener este sentimiento en mi corazón y ya no lo voy a tener

De eso me aseguro yo, nada me podrá lastimar otra vez este corazón aahh estoy tan cansado de todo. Del mundo, del corazón, de mi me duele la cabeza y el pecho, es algo ridículo esta situación

Lo único malo es que mañana la tengo que volver a ver aahh MIERCOLES por la tarde y tú que no llegas como podía ser esto posible, no hubiera aceptado llevarles las bocinas mañana

Tan solo me tire a mi cama mas no podía dormir había tantas cosas en las que mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en que tenía que olvidar y me la pasaba pensando lo mismo ah soy un desastre ¬¬ solo me quedo desvelarme ya que nunca concilie el sueño y me la pase pensando que al día siguiente tenía que verla y no tenía excusa ya que no vivía muy lejos ah solo queda esperar lo que el día prepara para cada uno

_Al día siguiente en el garaje de Grojband _

POV COREY

Me sentía tan asustado, angustiado, deprimido, nervioso, feliz y todo eso y más wow no sabía que se podían tener tantos sentimientos en un mismo momento ah se me revolvía el estomago

Hoy era el día hoy era el día en que le diría a Laney Penn mis sentimientos, hoy era el día en que le diría que la amo aahh me sentía tan raro en esta situación no-no sé si está bien lo que siento por ella y mucho menos si está bien lo que siento por ella

De repente oí pasos afuera del garaje y el estómago se me volcó, un nudo se me hizo en las gargantas me escondí a donde pude me caí, me desespere, estuve a punto de explotar y gritar de hacer un agujero en el suelo y sumergir allí mi cabeza, de escaparme por allí, de ser invisible, aun no sabía si estaba listo, o si lo podría hacer ah si tan solo tuviera más tiempo, pensé todo esto y más en menos de 5 segundos estaba a mil por hora

Se me revolvía el estómago, vi a los gemelos entrar por la puerta pero a mi casi me da un infarto pensando que era Laney me relaje un poco pero no podía de dejar de respirar agitadamente de tan solo pensar que por esa puerta pudo ser Lanes gracias a dios solo es Kin y Kon…pero porque estaba tan ansioso por que sentía así y no me sentía feliz…todo era tan confuso hasta que de golpe me acosté en el sillón

Kin: viejo estas bien - me dijo acercándose a mí y con preocupación notable en su cara –

Kon: estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer- eso era la pregunta del millón, me quede mudo, me congele al no saber qué contestar a esa pregunta

Corey: ni-no Kon aún no estoy totalmente convencido que ella sienta lo mismo por mi u.u- los dos se me quedaron mirando hasta que por fin rompieron el silencio

Kin: no te preocupes viejo todo estará bien – al menos alguien me apoya y tiene confianza en mí, ojala y yo también la tenga ¬n¬

Empecé a dar vueltas y vueltas, creí que haría un hueco en el garaje, la verdad ayer no sabía si decirles a los chicos que no llegaran, pero necesitaba su ayuda y confianza en realidad

Quería que nos dejaran solos pero yo necesitaba estar acompañado para tener el valor de decirle lo que siento,

Todo estaba tan tenso escucho la voz de Lanes a lo lejos y ahora sé que es lo que voy a hacer y ahora era el momento era ahora o nunca trague saliva y no sabía si caminar hacia la puerta y empujar a los chicos para que no dejaran solos, en estos momentos mi cabeza no pensaba claro u.u

Estaba tan nervioso, asustado, ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo algo feliz. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y lo que tenía que hacer nada me saldría mal aunque buenooo….NO NO ESTOY LISTO NECESITO TIEMPO Y NO ME SALE BIEN Y SI LO HAGO MAÑANA, NO PRACTIQUE Y SI LO HACHO A PERDER TODO Y ELLA ME ODIA NOOOOOOO

Me sentía tan asustado, quise que la tierra me tragara y que todo desapareciera que volviera el tiempo atrás estaba en shock en un casi ataque de pánico cuando Kin se dirige hacia mí y me da una fuerte cachetada ya que él veía que me había quedado congelado

Pude reaccionar y retome el plan ellos se fueron a esconder, me trate de tranquilizar y o logre pude volver a "fingir" que estaba relajado y era una persona despreocupada que no me molestaba en absoluto nada. Más todo eso cambio cuando por la puerta no vi entrar exactamente a MI Lanes sola…

POV LANEY

No sé por qué en realidad pero al despertarme decidí que Lenny me acompañara ya que yo ya le mantenía la suficiente confianza esto era raro para mí pero venia tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que casi llegábamos a nuestro destino que era la casa de Corey

Y ojala que no se enoje con migo por confiar en un Newman, y por lo que me paso ayer lo bueno que solo son cosas menores, seguro que a el ya se le habrán olvidado

Pero al recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior no pude evitar sonrojarme, se hacía más grande y más grande mi sonrojo si no hasta que cierta voz me saco de mi mundo y me puso los pies en la tierra

Lenny: eh oye….Lanes… estas segura de que no se enojaran con tigo por estar conmigo- dijo mirando hacia abajo- digo…yo no… te quiero causar problemas

Lo quede mirando en eso también estaba pensando y la verdad hay que decir que no sabía al 100%

Laney: pues la verdad no se Lens estoy algo preocupada por ello- me puse a pensar un poco y si talvez…y si talvez solo talvez…- entonces….emmm… me-me ayudaras a conquistar a Corey- voltee a ver a otro lado no lo quiero ver a los ojos era mejor así solo me quede en silencio esperando respuesta

Lenny: si – dijo firmemente y con una pequeña sonrisa sincera en su rostro lo cual me alegro mucho

Seguimos caminado hacia la casa ya estábamos mucho más cerca y solo faltaba entrar cuando al fin lo hicimos entramos los dos riendo cuando voltee a ver y solo vi a una persona en el lugar la cual parecía petrificada, como si la mayor tragedia pasara en sus ojos y decidimos quedarnos en la puerta para ver su reacción

Era Corey el cual estaba boquiabierta, con los ojos como plato y una gran cara de asombro

Lo más seguro es que iba a enloquecer porque estoy acompañada por Lenny cuando lo único que pude ver de él es nada

Simplemente no se movía simplemente no hacía nada hasta que decidimos entrar

Laney: Corey es-estas bien- dije con miedo a que pudiera estallar en cualquier segundo

Corey: *Corey cálmate no explotes c-a-l-m-a-t-e no hagas algo que luego arrepentirás respira respira y trata de decir algo lo más cuerdo posible* - porque…porque esta esté aquí- dijo señalando a Lenny

Laney: mira Corey cálmate –y-yo solo

Corey: DIME LANEY TE PREGUNTE QUE HACIA ESTE AQUÍ EL ES UN NEWMANS QUE YA LO HAS OLVIDADO- grito eufórico agitando los brazos y muy enojado ante lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos

Corey: Corey por favor cállate y deja explicarte- aun así Corey no me escucho

Corey: VETE VETE VETE DE MI CASA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE PARA QUE DIABLOS VINISTE- iba a tirar a Lenny a la calle si no lo detenía y no sé si talvez lastimarlos pero él debía escucharme

Lenny: mire hermano relájate y hablemos- dijo para tranquilizar la situación

Corey: QUE ME CALME TE VOY A SACAR A PATADAS DE AQUÍ AVER SI ASI ME CALMO- dijo aún más enojado

Laney: Corey yo lo traje aquí el me presto las bocinas que necesitamos- le dije frente e frente algo que me hizo enrojecer ya que uno estaba muy cerca del otro y señalando las bocinas que Lenny había dejado junto a el

Corey: YO NOS LA ACEPTARE – me grito muy enojado- YO NO ACEPTARE NADA DE UN NEWMANS- se detuvo en seco- Y POR QUE ESTAS CON EL – me tiro muy fuerte del brazo que casi me lastima – POR QUE ESTABAS CON EL_ en sus ojos se podía ver una furia que nunca antes había visto antes

Laney: el-él es mi amigo- dije forcejeando para que me soltara

Corey: un-un-un amigo- dijo dándole un tic en el ojo *no-no-no-no esto es posible…como pudo pasar esto NO NOOOO y si se –se –NO NO NO NO COREY NO PIENSES ESO AHHHH*- pues llévate eso lejos de aquí – me dijo muy enojado

Laney: por favor dale una oportunidad practiquemos con ellos al menos solo hoy- le suplique con la mirada solo vi que gruño y empezó a dar vueltas

Corey: ok Lanes solo por ti- esas palabras me habían dejado petrificada- practicaremos con ellos pero no aquí en tu casa ok…los chicos aun no llegan y cuando lo hagan los llevare a tu casa ok… pero no lo quiero ver a el- lo vio de una manera desafiante a Lenny la cual el otro no pudo contenerse la ganas de devolvérsela a Corey

Laney: s-si Corey- no quería verlo a los ojos, no quería verlo enojado y tener en el corazón talvez la duda de que el me odia

Corey: pero que él se quede_ dijo señalando a Lenny

Laney: o-ok Corey mejor ya-ya me voy – dije tratando de levantar las bocinas pero era demasiado pesada y no la podía levantar

Lenny se me acerco y la levanto tal y como lo había hecho de venida, solo vi a Corey enojarse mucho más

Corey: oye tú te tienes que quedar yo quiero hablar contigo- decía en modo de gruñido

Lenny: si tú no puedes ayudarla yo la ayudare- no sé por qué pero Corey quedo helado y perplejo ante lo que había dicho Lenny para enfurecer mucho más a tal punto de darme miedo

Corey: ok vete pero no te quiero ver cuando llegue oíste- le dijo a Lenny él le iba a responder más yo le hizo un gesto de que parara y solo

Nos dimos vuelta para irnos mientras mantenía la duda de quedarme con Corey o no u.u

Esto era tan confuso, no sé si me odiara Corey me sentiría muy triste si eso pasara, todos mis sentimientos, mis lágrimas, todo se iría al caño y nada de lo que yo sienta le ara remedio. Me sentiría tan triste ya que a él es el único que le había entregado mi corazón, al único al que bese pero ahora estaba en duda…

POV COREY

No no no no esto era el fin del mundo se me volcó el estómago el tan solo sentir en que le grite a Lanes y todo era culpa de ese tarado. Y si ella me odiaba y si acabo de perder mi oportunidad de que alguna vez me ame y si nunca la puedo volver a ver a los ojos

Todos estos eran mis pensamientos…este debía ser un día épico feliz y ahora se volvió un infierno… ya no sé qué hacer me duele el corazón. Me acabo de portar como todo un patán y ahora que se supone que debo hacer. Pensaba en todo esto hasta que cierta cosa me hizo volver al mundo y estremecerse y eso era…

**Jejeje bueno aquí yo de nuevo siii lo siento por no haberles entregado esta parte antes pero no disponía de tiempo y buju así que hasta hoy en la tarde decidí por fin hacer la conti u.u. pero es por algo bueno ya dispondré de más tiempo y les aseguro que no en mucho tiempo les entregare una sorpresita les encantara :3 bueno esa es la intención ¬¬ y ok recuerden que los quiero mucho hermosos lectores y se despide su servidora, amiga y escritora Gloryy-chan Yooya-san o ya saben lo demás XP **

**CHAO CHAO **


	12. no estes con EL

**Ooola que tal hermosos y sensuales lectores XD bueno aquí reportándome para entregarles una conti8 de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado. Ok les tengo que avisar que… me iré un gran rato las clases, el esto lo otro lacara lacara y buju TT_TT. Si lo sé yo también los extrañare mucho y bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales **

**Y sin más ni más el fic **

_Un poco del capi anterior _

_POV COREY_

_No no no no esto era el fin del mundo se me volcó el estómago el tan solo sentir en que le grite a Lanes y todo era culpa de ese tarado. Y si ella me odiaba y si acabo de perder mi oportunidad de que alguna vez me ame y si nunca la puedo volver a ver a los ojos _

_Todos estos eran mis pensamientos…este debía ser un día épico feliz y ahora se volvió un infierno… ya no sé qué hacer me duele el corazón. Me acabo de portar como todo un patán y ahora que se supone que debo hacer. Pensaba en todo esto hasta que cierta cosa me hizo volver al mundo y estremecerse y eso era…_

_Fin :3_

Hasta que Kin me hablo, me estremecí todo ya que estaba yo tan metido en mis pensamientos que se me habían olvidado por completo a los chicos

Kin: oooh viejo que has hecho- ahhhh no tienen por qué recordármelo…le grite a mi Lanes porque me porte así. No tengo escusa que darle a Lanes aaahh si me llega a odiar. Juró que voy a matar a ese hijo de…

Kon: e-ese era un Newman-dijo igual de perplejo que su hermano gemelo al ver que poco a poco estaba a punto de perder la cabeza

Corey: SI SI LO ERA…POR QUE CREES QUE ME PUSE ASI….- me empecé a volver loco

Kin: viejo ya cálmate no vuelvas a explotar- ah si era cierto, ya lo hice con tengo que saber calmar que tal y si la próxima exploto y me odia

Pero no puedo pensar bien, porque mi Laney estaba con él. En primera es un Newmans en segundo porque cuando los vi me sentí tan…enojado, frustrado, furioso con todo el mundo.

Corey: Digo él es un debilucho…. Que le pudo haber visto o porque es su "amigo" porque diablos estaba con el que tenía el que yo no tuviera- tan solo de oír lo que había acabado de decir me tape la boca y voltee a ver a mis amigos, que si no fuera porque no tienen las mandíbula estuviera tirada en el suelo- oh no no no NO es lo que están pensando

POV KIN (no se hay que variar verdad)

Kon: es-estas celoso- uojojo esto no sé si es bueno o malo para el pero… para mí esto es un regalo de los dioses *0* A JODER SE HA DICHO yeah (Kin es mi hermano de otra familia XD)

Kin: jejeje Corey y si talvez ya son novios- trate de echarle leña al fuego y creo que funciono

Corey: q-que 0n0 – pude ver su cara de desesperación y eso es… perfecto wuajajaja

Kon: ¿Kin que haces?- me pregunto mi hermano gemelo en susurro al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo jijiji

Kin: jijjij- sigo diciendo en susurro ya que quería seguir viendo a Corey como se desesperaba más y más…bueno ya basta ahora - oye Corey no te desanimes talvez y aun no son nada…por ahora- lo último lo dije con picardía

Corey: NO NO NO NO NO- si no explotaba en menos de 5 segundos… tenia mis respectos- tú lo crees esto no es posible noooo- y empezó a correr en círculos

Kin: por ahora…asi que yo creo que debes decírselo lo más pronto posible no lo crees

POV

Ha maldita sea no puede ser todo lo que dice Kin es cierto…pero… y si ya lo eche a perder NO

Lo tengo que hacer le tengo que decir a Laney lo que siento por ella… si eso hare estoy seguro….NO NO PEDO HOY TALVEZ MAÑANA O PASADO MAÑANA O DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA

Si eso iba a hacer…jeje se lo digo mañana y asunto arreglado

Kin: y si a ella le gusta el- sentí que el mundo me tragaba y no tenía sangre en el cuerpo y me quede totalmente petrificado…que pare que pare que ya no diga más tonterías ya no lo soporto más aaahhh

Corey: no Kin y-ya no digas eso- me tape los oídos ya no quería seguir escuchando tonterías

Kin:* lo hago por tu bien Corey*- y si talvez… ya se estén besando y tu aquí-

Ese fue un golpe bajo que me dejo pensando y enseguida los tome de brazos a los dos y empecé a correr desesperadamente y rogándole al cielo que esa infamia no estuviera sucediendo. Corrí y corrí, como si no hubiera un mañana, si veo a mi Lanes besándose con ese, primero lo mato a él y luego me mato yo

No soportaría el dolor de pensar que eso fuera, real, me dolía el pecho, la cabeza me explotaba y solo corría al destino que o bien no podía haber nada allí y talvez se me rompería el corazón

_Mientras tanto con Lenny y Laney _

POV LENNY

Quien se creía el para gritarme así y sobre todo porque tratar así Laney… si ella es mi amiga a el que…si ni le hace caso es un idiota, no se da cuenta de que ella se muere por él y el tratándola como basura

Me hacía hervir la sangre de tan recordar lo que habíamos pasado, me daban ganas de volver y partirle la cara a ese. Se merecía una buena partida de pico XD

Me enfurecía mucho y cada vez más, segundo a segundo me puse a pensar mil y un maneras de matar a ese tal Corey…ero que rayos por que la había encontrado llorando y por el… enserio, esto era imposible no podía creer, de tan solo pensar que ella sufría por él era inaudito

En realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía era algo tonto sufrir tanto por alguien que hasta parece que trata mejor que un trapeador que a ti…bueno no tengo porque quejarme digamos…que yo sé sobre el tema ¬¬…yo estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos ya no sabía qué hacer y para entretenerme un rato quise establecer una conversación con Laney

Lenny: y…oye estas bien- la verdad solo quería aligerar el ambiente tan pesado que había

Laney: ha si...si…estoy bien- dijo algo triste y mirando el suelo

Lenny: porque estas triste- pregunte a leguas se veía y tenía que saber porque a no ser que esta triste por…

Laney: es-es que yo…crees que Corey este enojado con migo- COREY COREY COREY todo gira entorno de ese idiota ¬¬ ah no sé porque pero me enojaba mucho más oír eso de ella- me pondría muy triste si lo está…si tenía alguna oportunidad con él se fue al caño

Aaaahhhh no sé qué hacer, esas palabras me enojaban, me enfurecían, me daban ganas de matar a ese tipo y al mismo tiempo me herían u.u por que seguía interesado en el porqué, porque

Lenny: no te preocupes Lanes todo estará bien...ya verás que él no está enojado contigo y mucho menos te odia- no sé de donde pude sacar todo esto las palabras lastimaban mi boca al salir –y…y…- no sé si podré decir esto ya que me dolía tan solo de pensar en decirlo pero no podía seguir viéndola tan triste- tal vez y…hasta le gustas

No podía creer lo que decía. Más lo tenía que decir. Todo lo que me había pasado ayer tenía que tener remedio hoy y tenía que ayudarla con ese, aunque no se la merezca yo me encargo que lo haga. Aunque me duela decirlo y hacerlo pero lo are

La voltee a ver y pude ver como su cara se ilumino, al menos eso me alegra un poquito y se me olvido todo lo pasado

Laney: e-enserio lo crees – me dijo muy contenta como le podía quitar las ilusiones si estaba tan feliz y contenta, solo por eso valía la pena callarme todo los comentarios sobre el tarado que era el

Lenny: claro porque lo dudas- le sonreí y vi que funciono ya todo estaba mejor al menos para ella…para mi es algo que le lastima al recordarlo

Laney: gracias Lens sabía que podía confiar en ti…bueno ya llegamos

Pude ver y era cierto de tanto estar en mis pensamientos y hablando sobre el tarado ya habíamos llegado a su casa…Laney me miro y al final me dijo

Laney: bueno… creo que ya te vas a ir no quiero que haiga más problemas en este día y mucho menos que Corey se enoje conmigo más. En realidad me asuste un poco cuando me empezó a gritar pero me prometes algo…me prometes por favor ya no provocar a Corey

Lenny: que estás diciendo él fue el que me empezó a gritar yo no fui el que se puso como loco si me hubiera quedado con el talvez le pude haber enseñado algo sobre no tratarte mal para empezar- me di la vuelta deje las cosas en el suelo cruce los brazos y… y pude ver como su cara entristeció mucho más y más Miraba al suelo casi parecía indesconsolable con la mirada de tristeza que tenía –

Laney: po-porfavor- no sé porque seguía cayendo en esa cara simplemente no me podía negar me hacía sentir mal-

Lenny: ok Lanes pero es por ti que si no me quedaría a partirle la cara a el entendido- ella solo asintió nos despedimos mas no sabemos como se nos hizo todo tan vergonzoso que solo al final nos despedimos como unos tontos

Ya me había alejado un poco del lugar cunado voltee a ver y pude ver al tarado entrar con los otros dos a la casa de Lanes era mejor irme me dirigí a mi casa al llegar para olvidar todo lo sucedido decidí quedarme dormido en el sillón de la sala y así me al menos me podía despejar un poco de todo lo que hoy me había pasado

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Carrie_

POV KIM

Me dirigí a casa de Carrie últimamente ya no es la misma ya ha cambiado tanto y no sé qué es lo que le ha pasado necesito saberlo iba con mi hermana gemela las dos nos dimos cuenta de su cambio…y aparte el plan que había hecho no era el tipo de planes de nuestra Carrie mas esta era diferente ya no era la mismo desde hace un poco de tiempo y las dos estábamos decididas completamente de saber qué es lo que le había pasado

Ya habíamos llegamos y tocamos, nos abrió Carrie no sonriente o feliz sino neutral, seria y sin sentimientos en u cara

Carrie: ha hola chicas que hacen aquí- seguía neutral lo que me había preocupado aún mas

Konnie: Carrie queremos hablar contigo – dijo i hermana cruzando los brazos y yo imitándola

Carrie: ¿qué cosa?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Kim: Carrie queremos saber que te ha pasado- le dije muy triste y deseando que me contestara

Carrie: ¿eh? que dicen-

Konnie: ya no eres la misma has cambiado mucho…dime que ha pasado con una Carrie sonriente feliz y competitiva

Carrie: YO SIGO SUIENDO ESA- dijo ya un poco irritada

Kim: claro que no, tu último plan era mandar a Lenny a jugar con los sentimientos de una chica…esa o es la verdadera Carrie de la que me hice su amiga

Carrie entristeció

Konnie: por favor dime que es lo que te ha pasado, que es lo que te motivo a cambiar tanto porque tu corazón ya no es el mismo o si lo es pero dinos… donde esta Carrie que es la líder de los Newmans que es lo que le ha pasado– ella miro hacia un lado y otro tratando de decir que no y no mirarnos a los ojos

Carrie: o-ok chicas – sus ojos se empezaron a llenar con lágrimas y en su rostro se podía ver un sufrimiento profundo y muy dolorosa parecía que lo que le pasara era algo desgarrador Carrie no lloraba de esa manera y lo que fuera que le pasaba le dolía mucho- la razón por la que he hecho todo esto es…

**Amo dejarlos así XD bueno pues si jejeje sé que me he ido muy seguido es que como ya les dije no tengo ya mucho tiempo y tendré mucho menos creo que para el viernes o sábado empezara mi lapso de tiempo de descanso si es que bueno durante un mes no creo poderles entregarles ya más historias así de seguido, me tendré que ir y talvez solo TALVEZ actualice solo los sábados o domingos lo lamento mucho y yo los extrañare también en realidad no sé si pueda entregarles la sorpresa que insinué pero bueno me tratare de esforzar más. Ok me tengo que ir y le s digo que se despide su escritora, amiga, consejera, y servido0ra Gloryy-chan o Yoyaa-san o como rayos me quieran llamar **

**CHAO CHAO **


	13. hoy no es mi mi dia y malos recuerdos

**Ooooola :3 waaaaaaaa ho-ho-hola -snif-los extrañe mucho, un montón TT-TT pero la tarea, los exámenes, los maestros y-y-y- - bofetada mental- aaah –tirada en el suelo – Bueno lo siento me emocione un poco pero jejeje los extrañe mucho….pero ya volví y estoy aquí inspirada, con ánimos y alegre de estar aquí con ustedes mis queridísimos lectores **

**Ah sí y algo más pues, por el ultimo capitulo me pude dar cuenta que no les agrada mucho que yo los deje en el hermoso y delicioso suspenso -3- pero saben que…NO LO HARE amo amo AMO hacer eso XD…pero los quiero *3* **

**A si otra cosa los quiero, quiero tanto, que les quiero presentar a mi amiga Ale…..o Alejandra como le quieran llamar :3 y ella será quien me ayude un poco con este fic…bueno algo que decir Ale **

**Ale: ¡holaaaa! Nya –w– pues bueno yo soy Ale y yo ayudare a mi amiga Yoya-san con este fic **

**Yo: bueno algo más que decir :3 **

**Ale: pues que no te pertenece ni a ti ni a mi Grojband y solo utilizamos sus personajes para esta historia sin fines de lucro….**

**Yo: y….**

**Ambas: sin más ni más el fic :3**

_Un poco del capi anterior _

_POV KIM_

_Konnie: por favor dime que es lo que te ha pasado, que es lo que te motivo a cambiar tanto porque tu corazón ya no es el mismo o si lo es pero dinos… donde esta Carrie que es la líder de los Newmans que es lo que le ha pasado– ella miro hacia un lado y otro tratando de decir que no y no mirarnos a los ojos_

_Carrie: o-ok chicas – sus ojos se empezaron a llenar con lágrimas y en su rostro se podía ver un sufrimiento profundo y muy dolorosa parecía que lo que le pasara era algo desgarrador Carrie no lloraba de esa manera y lo que fuera que le pasaba le dolía mucho- la razón por la que he hecho todo esto es…_

_Fin :3 _

Carrie: es…porque….porque - Carrie no soporto más el sentimiento ya su voz se iba cortando y su corazón dolía, no lo soporto más y reventó en llanto abrazándonos a mí y a Konnie

En ese momento entendí que cualquier cosa que le estuviese pasando era algo terrible, ella era la creadora de esta banda y nosotras éramos sus amigas la teníamos que consolar pasara lo que le pasar. Yo y mi hermana le devolvimos el abrazo con amor y cariño, con calor para que no se sintiera sola….

Konnie: no llores Carrie nosotras estamos aquí para ti- decía acariciándole el cabello

Kim: si…puedes contar con nosotras…puedes decirnos lo que sea…somos amigas, socias, Newmans….somos hermanas siempre estaremos a tu lado– le dije sobándole la espalda

POV CARRIE

Ya no pude más las abrace con todas mis fuerzas desahogándome rompiendo en llanto me estaban y las escuche

Konnie: no llores Carrie nosotras estamos aquí para ti- eso me llega al corazón será cierto…será que nunca estuve sola y siempre las tuve a mi lado

Kim: si…puedes contar con nosotras…puedes decirnos lo que sea…somos amigas, socias, Newmans…somos hermanas siempre estaremos a tu lado – al escuchar eso, ya esas palabras me lastimaban….yo se eso me debía de alegrar al saber que ellas estaban allí, estaban conmigo pero en realidad me destruían por dentro y era un golpe directo al corazón.

Llore y llore reflejando mi dolor en cada lagrima, hacia fuerza sobrehumana mas no las podía contener más y solo corrían por mi rostro a como se les complacía. Hasta que me percate que estábamos en las afueras en la calle así que me separe de ellas y les hice una seña que entraran a mi casa la cual. Era decorada con colores cálidos y clima era seco y tibio era cómodo. Era una casa acogedora ante ojos de los demás, pero…si…si es una casa mas no es un hogar

Me puse algo triste al recordar eso, no me gustaba decir algo sobre el tema, di un gran suspiro de fastidio ya que es sobre lo que íbamos a hablar aunque no me agradara la idea

Konnie: ahora ya te sientes mejor Carrie- me dijo con ojos comprensivos que no me pude resistir a dar otro largo suspiro ya que no las podía evitar más este tema tenía que afrontarlo ya ahora y ya estando aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás

Carrie: bueno chicas es que la verdad de todo esto – me quite una lágrima que venía resbalándose por mi mejilla luego tome un cuadro que se encontraba en la sala era un cuadro con todo la familia mi mama mi papa,… mi hermana y…yo pero esa foto es demasiado vieja- aaah esta foto es la única en la que estamos juntos y….y….- y las lágrimas seguían invadiendo mis ojos por más que quería seguir siendo la fuerte salían sola delatando que no las podía contenerme por más tiempo

Kim y Konnie me quedaron mirando y al cuadro que sostenía y entendieron…era verdad yo y mi hermana apenas éramos unas niñas y ellos con nosotras pero eso….eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Me trate de contener pero las lágrimas inundaban más mis ojos segundo con segundo resbalaban y sentía mi interior arder sentía que no podía respirar era imposible seguir viendo esa foto así que la hice aun lado no quería seguir recordando….recordando ese lindo pasado

Kim: oh Carrie no sabes cómo lo sentimos mucho por ti- quería hacerse la fuerte pero tampoco pudo evitar que una lagrima se le resbalara por la mejilla…al ver que Konnie hacia lo mismo no me pude contenerme en realidad siempre las tuve a ellas a mi lado y eso me hacía muy feliz. Ahora ya no me sentía tan sola volví a mirar el cuadro, y las mire a ellas que me veían con una sonrisa y ojos cariñosos…ahora, ahora ya sé que no estoy sola las abrace y decidí ya contarles mi caso con detalle y lujo sabía que después de esto yo ya me sentiría mucho mejor

Con cada palabra que decía sentía quebrar mi garganta pero sabía que cuando esto terminara habría valido la pena porque me quitaría un gran peso de encima….tan solo desearía que cierta persona que ocupa mi corazón me acompañara sé que esta con migo pero no sé si será por mucho tiempo en realidad quería olvidar todo pero cada ver mi mente ganaba este juego y caía al pozo con más fuerza cada vez que tocaba el fondo el…el….ah donde estará ahora…. He cometido tantos errores

_Mientras tanto con Lenny _

El joven se había acostado a dormir pero sus sueños solo pudieron traerles más dudas así que había decidido salir a aclarar sus ideas, pudo ver el cielo y no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasaba en él, el cielo totalmente hermoso con el sol ya queriendo irse a descansar por iluminar el día y a causa de su ida el cielo lo despedía con una hermosa mezcla de colores el naranja, morado y un azul pálido , el cielo lo quería y se entristecía a su ida, todo lo contrario ya que él quería ser querido como el sol que se iba

Aunque había que admitir que también pasaba algo parecido el cielo al él, el cielo no podía hacer nada para detener al sol por más que quisiera, solo podía despedirlo de una hermosa aun así mas por su esfuerzo el sol se tendría que ir aaah pobre cielo está igual que por más que quiera no podrá evitar lo que tiene que pasar

Ah como no había rojo era su color preferido seguido por el verde y el negro aunque claro sería raro un cielo verde XD

El estando en sus pensamientos no notaba donde estaba hasta que tomo cuenta al golpearse la cara con una rama se dio cuenta que estaba en un parque, como por impulso se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro este lugar le traía recuerdos volteo a ver y allí estaba el vendedor de helados y se le vino a la mente una imagen del feliz con esa persona especial que hacía que se sintiera extraño y contento al recordarla últimamente no estaba bien pero la quería

Pensando tanto de esto se le vino a la mente el nombre de esa persona tan especial que por el cual su corazón latía y se le dibujo una sonrisa al pensar el en lado positivo: el cielo no puede hacer que su sol no se valla por lo cual lo despide dulcemente y vive feliz ya que sabe que saldrá al siguiente día pero…

Todo esto lo que pasaban lo que su corazón le indicaba hacer cada vez que estaba con ella no era lo que él podía llegar a hacer y se resignaba a su corazón lleno de ilusión no fuera correspondido. Mas ese deseo se hacía cada vez más lejos y a solo la resignación de la compañía pero que rayos….solo le quedaba esperar como el cielo, el día nuevo

Era mejor olvidar todo esto de por si sabía que solo se lastimaba más ya que por más que lo soñaba al regresar a la tierra dolía más cada vez era más fuerte el balde de agua helada que se llamaba "realidad"

Hizo una mueca de molestia ante sus pensamientos que para el colmo no eran nada más que la verdad si tan solo no…..nah…ya hay que olvidar el pasado ahora era mejor tener la mente ocupada en lo que sea menos eso que solo trae malos recuerdos y esa pequeña sensación de desolación y de culpa hacia el mismo

O talvez su corazón es un cofre y solo cierta llave lo habrá y esa persona por la cual sueña no sea su llave solo queda a dar otra oportunidad a alguien más…ya hay que hacerse la idea de no ser correspondido por esa persona. Si eso es talvez por ahora no era tiempo de que alguien tenga su corazón….pero pronto, pronto por fin alguien lo tomara y lo quera. Buena por ahora solo queda esperar a que llegue ese momento

_Mientras tanto con Corey _

POV COREY

Ahhh que horrible día, hoy durante el ensayo fue martirio, tan bien que me había sentido al empezar el día y ahora ahora como desearía que hoy nunca hubiera pasado, durante el ensayo no pude cruzar ni la mirada con Laney y eso me enojaba y me entristecía, no tenía el valor para dirigirle la palabra y eso los gemelos se habían dado cuenta y eso hacia peor el ambiente. No sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, no sabría si me corre pondría mis sentimientos o nuestra amistad se acabaría y aaahhh todo era tan frustrante. Hasta hoy acabamos temprano el ensayo usualmente siempre tardamos toda la tarde ensayando y hoy no duramos ni cuatro horas y tengo que decir que más de la mitad fue escuchar a los gemelos hablar para aligerar el ambiente

Hace unos minutos se acaban de ir los gemelos pero me ha parecido una eternidad, me siento incomodo me siento raro y no sé qué hacer la volteo a ver y solo siento una pulsada en el pecho y no me atreví a decir mes que…

Corey: jejeje bueno creo…creo que ya es hora de irme a casa Lanes emmm yo…te veo mañana- idiota, idiota, idiota soy un completo idiota ¬.¬

Laney: ah sí…si…Emmm te veo mañana adiós Corey- si mañana, otro dia igual que hoy y ayer y el otro día ahhh un día sin importancia, otro más a la lista de días que no he podido tener el valor suficiente para dejar hablar a mi corazón

Y así salgo de la casa de mi Laney totalmente cabizbajo y un nudo en la garganta camine durante un rato iba por la acera, viendo a la gente que pasaba a mi lado tan común como si nada otro día para ellos otro día de vida sin gran importancia talvez ocupados en su vida, sus deseos y talvez en realidad en nada, pero para mí resonaría en mi cabeza por un tiempo, sé que exagero un poco pero lo que pasa en que nuca había sentido algo igual así que, bueno me sentí alegre, idiota, afortunado que podía tener el mundo en mis manos si conseguía confesarme así podría dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos solo así podría haber tenido el mundo pero por dejarme llevar por otro tipos de sentimientos ahora estaba así y no feliz ahh , camine y camine vi una tienda, realmente estaba cansado, agotado de reprimirme a hacer lo que en verdad quería…y aparte tenia sed así que entre a comprar una soda

Salí de allí, camine hasta llegar al fin a un lugar donde ya no sentía la presencia de alguien más aparte de mí, así que me quede por un momento allí parado sintiendo el aire en mi cara decidí por fin destapar mi soda pero para mí hermosa y buena suerte, se derramo por completa manchándome aaaahhhh hoy definitivamente no era mi día me dirigí a un bote de basura y agradezco haber alzado la mirada allí encontré un cartel de una batalla de bandas donde solo la mejor banda de Paceville dará la última canción y un gran premio desconocido y esa será la banda más votada…hace algunas semanas que no tocamos y talvez nos podamos oxidar pero….un momento….será que al final de esto y si ganamos sería el mejor momento para decirle a Laney lo que siento si eso es

Corey: SI ESO HARE Y DEJARE DE SER PORFIN UN IDIOTA Y POR FIN TENDRE AL MUNDO EN MIS MANOS- grito a todo pulmón hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y volteo a ver de quien era esa presencia y era de….

**Jejejej ji ola bueno espero que les agrade lo siento mucho si no es lo que esperaban o si no lo entregue a tiempo pero no disponía de él, o la ortografía de asco pero jejejes y nada pos solo quiero decir, los quiero mucho gracias por leer y lo tratare de subir lo antes posible y bueno…se despide su servidora, escritora, amiga, consejera y Fanfictonera del alma XD Glory-chan **

**CHAO CHAO **


End file.
